ImLi Ka BoOta, BeRi Ka PeD
by Angelbetu
Summary: I am still sitting with the BOOTA...waiting for the IMLI to be sour again..while life snatched you as the BERI...searching for its PED again. Sequel of HOPE...*Duo story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys...so on the basis of majority..I decided to start my new story...Which is sequel of my old two shot story HOPE...please read it first before reading this one...A STRONG RECOMMENDATION...This story will only be based on that story otherwise the whole story is itself very different yet a sequel because it will properly describe the small events which I've mentioned in that story..so all in all its a different yet descriptive story, i am presenting as a sequel of HOPE...the characters will be same as were mentioned in it...Based on Duo..obviously...the only new character is CHETAN...Daya sir's close friend...taken from my story MSB...in which he is cousin of Daya sir but in this story he is only his friend...One character is totally new...you all will know about him with the passage of time...rest will be supporting characters :)**

**The story will have references even dialogues too from the old one..so please read it first...Story will grow gradually...and its a long story but I will try to wrap it soon with the help of long chapters...update will be once a week...**

**Coming to the title...as u all can see it is not matching to the tempo of the story but still this song will play a very much important role in the story...as so many incidents will be similar to the lyrics of the song... that's why I am choosing it to be the title of story...**

**Okay so we are sorted lets lets begin...*excited*...**

**Bold fonts are some flashbacks and Normal fonts is present...later on the major flashback will be written in italics..this chapter is not having that flashback...:D...**

* * *

**A small glimpse of Hope for reference:**

**Duo are orphan and they r from same orphanage means they r friends cum brother from childhood..Daya has one real sister named as Navya...Abhijeet too consider her as his sister...Duos are not CID officers..they r business men...Daya have his own pharmaceutical firm in which Abhijeet is his partner..later on due to some misunderstandings because of Navya...Abhijeet sir left Mumbai...leaving Daya sir and Navya alone...Navya attempt suicide afterwards and Daya sir informed about it to Abhijeet with the help of mail...Abhijeet return instantly after getting this info from his mail...and the story ends their...**

**Abb Aage:-**

**HAVE A HAPPY READING :)**

**although story will be sad and full of emotions...so be prepared :D**

* * *

**ImLi Ka BoOta, BeRi Ka PeD **

"To kbse aa raha hai wo naya ladka.."

Other person carelessly: Jab aana hoga aa jaega

"Suna hai bohot hi mehnti hai...pehle apne Verma jee k sath tha..ab wo to rahe nahi...uska dil nahi lagta wahan islie Mrs. Verma ne muje use tumhare lie recommend kia...bohot hi masoom sa baccha hai...jada strict mut hona uske sath...the other person says all in smile and understanding tone

"Maine nahi kaha tha use mere sar pr bithane ko..."a rash voice can be heard...

"Tumhari problem hi yahi hai...bus har waqt gussa naak par...(realising) umr badh rhi h ab tumhari...abi last month hi ICU hokar aaye ho...kon hai tumhara khayal rkhne ko...bolo..." an equal strict tone echoed in the surrounding...

"Khayal rakh k karunga bhi kya...koi hai hi nahi jab apna to kya faida khud ka khayal rkh k bekr me life bdhane se...(he replied in deep tone having so much pain hidden inside it)

"Good evening sir..."a new voice grabbed attention of both the old friends...

"Aa gaya"...the angry person murmured under his teeths...still his back toward his friend and the new entry when he heard a muffled whisper...

A shocked voice: Tumm

He turned in a nano second hearing that whisper in his friend voice and paused...

...

...

"Ye to..."

A harsh voice intervened the speaker: Kya naam hai tumhara...aur bina izazat ander kaise aaye...

The new entry shock from the harsh tone...wo mai Daya jee se milne aaya tha...Muje unka caretaker appoint kia gaya hai..mujhe sb aata hai...(explaining to both as he dont know who was Daya amid them) aur main pehle wo Verma jee ke ghar bhi kaam kar chuka hoon to mai is field me new nahin hoon

One person was still lost in thoughts while the other turning his face to the other side told the new entry: Theek hai...kal se kaam start kana...abhi aram kar lo jakar...

New entry in content smile: Theek hai sir..waise aapme Daya jee..

"Main hoon Daya...tumhara kya naam hai"

"Namastey Daya sir...mere naam Ansh hai..Ansh Sarika"

Daya: Sarika tumhari Maa ka naam hai?

Ansh: Jee

Daya nodded: theek hai...jao subah 6 baje aa jana mai 5 baje walk par jata hoon..6 tak hi ghar laut ta hoon

Ansh: Par sir aaj kal to bohot thand hai aap itni subah...

"Manjari"

A girl wearing simple white suit and red dupatta come our from kitchen with: Jee sahab

Daya: ye Ansh hai..aaj se yahin rahenge...jakar inhe quarters dikha do

Ansh understand that his new master is not much interested in this interference so he quietly move with Manjari

Daya move toward his friend and telling him in tough tone: Munh band kar lo ab...aur kuch bhi jyada sochne ki jaroorat nahi hai

A shock tone: "Are tumne dekha nahin..wo to"

Daya:Haan maine dekha sab Chetan..aur isme koi itni badi baat nahin hai...main sone ja raha hoon tum jakar apne naye mehmaan k khane ka intezaam dekh lo..aur (warning) koi bhi idhar udhar ki baat karne ki jaroorat nahi hai nahin to wo ladka agle hi din naukri se bahar hoga...

Chetan: jaise main samjhta nahin ki itni jaldi aaj tumhe neend kyun aa gayi...(looking towards the sky) bhagwan ab ye kaunsa naya khel khel rahe hain aap iske sath...(sadly) bohot mushkil se akelepan ki aadat daali hai isne...

He left after seeing Daya already vanished in his room...

Here Daya came inside his room closing the door behind his back and attaching his whole body to that door taking deep breathes...

Daya's pov: Itne saalon baad phir wahi sab...jab mera dil dheere dheere uske na hone ka yakeen karne laga to us yakeen ko phir se todne k lie... phir se uske hone ka ehsaas dilane ke lie ek aur nayi paheli mere samne laakr rakh di hai zindagi ne...(moving with tired steps towards his bed) akhir zindagi mujhse chahti kya hai...(removing his high power glasses from his eyes and placing them on side table) bus ab aur nahin hota mujhse...bohot thak chuka hoon main ab... bohot

Next morning:

A shocking voice echoed in premises: TUM..yahan itni subah subah kya kar rahe ho

"Sir mujhe bhi subah jog karne ki aadat hai...aap ko bhi hai to socha aapke sath hi chal loonga"

Daya looking at him keenly cross questioned: kabse jogging kar rahe ho

Ansh: Sir bohot saalon se...jogging karna sehat ke lie bohot accha hota hai aur mind bhi fresh ho jata hai (in smile) subah ki taazi hawa khakar...

"**kya yaar Boss...Sunday bhi chain nahin hai tumhe...aaj bhi mujhe subah 5 bje jogging pr le chal rahe ho..."**

**"Dayaaa...itna lazy hona bhi accha nahin hai...jogging karna sehat ke lie bohot accha hota hai aur subah ki taazi hawa mind bhi to fresh kar deti hai..jiski tunhe to (naughty tone) bohot jaroorat hai"**

Ansh shaking Daya: kahan kho gaye sir...

Daya coming out from his thoughts with a jerk: Nahin.. kahin nahin...chalo late ho raha hai...and with this he move ahead leaving a confused Ansh behind...

Daya was still lost in thoughts remembering about a special person...his lovely buddy... his brother... **ABHIJEET**

_ A boy with Charming face: Impli ka boota_

_A fluffy boy: Beli ka pel_

_Imli khatti meethe bel_

_First boy:Is Jungle mein hum do sher_

_Second boy: Chal ghal jaldi ho gayi del...(laughing together while running hand in hand)_

_Chal ghal jaldi ho gayi del_

**Ha ha ha...Abhi aaj bohot maza aaya naa...**

**Abhijeet: haan bohot...par dekh ab jaldi Ashram chalte hain...agar sir ko pata chala ki hum dono subah se bahar khel rahe hain to hum dono gaye..**

**Daya in fear: Haan aul bichari Navu ko bhi daant khani padegi**

**Abhijeet in anger: Aur tu ye Navu ki tarah baat karna kab chodega...mujhe acche se pata hai tujhe sab kuch theek se bolna aata hai...phir ye nautanki kyun**

**Daya telling him: Ye nautanki to Wooo...**

**Abhijeet: kya wo**

**Daya: Wo naa...(moving away from Abhijeet) tumhe chilane ke lie boch...ha ha ha (and he start running followed by Abhijeet who too was smiling)**

**...**

**...**

**"bacche nahi ho tum ab Daya...acche khase mature insaan ho ye bachpana shobha nahi Deta ab tumhe...mai koi lollypop ya khelne ka saman nahi hu jise jab chahe ghr ki jeenat bnaya jaye or jab chahe Bahar phek dia jaye...insaan Hun jaan h mujhme dard hota h muje bi...aur tune Jo kia h na uske lie mai tuje kabi maaf nahi krunga maine kabi nahi socha tha ki mera Bhai mere sath aisa krega..."**

**...**

**...**

**"Abhi: Daya dek mai aa gaya yaar kab tk aise chup rahega...cupping his face in his hands...Kuch to bol Daya..."**

**"Daya (teary tone) Abhi...tum tum aa gaye Abhi...beating himself stopped by Abhi mai sapne me to nahi Hun na...Abhi deko agar ye sapna h na to muje jagana mt yaar...mai sapne me hi rehna chahta Hun Abhi...Abhi yaar...boss..."**

**...**

**...**

**" Mr. Daya aap please jaldi se Pune Highway pohnchiye...its an emergency"**

" Sirrrrr...(and a pull in his hand just like his saviour always do with him) dhyan kahan hai aapka...abhi accident hote hote bacha tha"

Daya managing his sinus answered in deep tone: bach to gaya naa...I am lucky enough...(turning his face to the other side) ab chalo

Ansh kept looking his back and then followed him jerking his own head in confusion..

...

...

"Sir ab aap thodi der aram kariye mai change karke aaya..."

Daya in stern tone: kya krna hai or kya nahin wo main khud dekh loonga tum apne kaam se kaam rakkho

Ansh in same tone: yahi mera kaam hai sir...aur aap isi baat ke mujhe paise dete hain...sooo..please cooperate...mujhe apse sakhti se pesh aane k lie majboor nahi kariye...(he leave the place after this)

Daya look him going but can't speak a word although so much anger was filled in his heart... he too left the place stamping his feets hardly on the floor...

* * *

**How was it..**

**Further chapters will be long**

**This one is short as its only intro**

**Aur abi se poori story nahi btani naa.. :)**

**And yes those who requested me to start Raaz..please dont dishearten..I will start it after ending MSB2 :) Bcoz I can write only two at a time..please wait thoda sa aur :) MSB2 is moving towards its end...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyaaaa...guys**

**Back with the update**

**As promised...feeling happy with the lovely response of u guys...thanks a lot for support of u all...love u all a lot...enjoy ur next update**

**Looking forward for the same response in this chapter tooo...**

**Italics are flashback story running along with current**

**Normal font is present time**

**Bold and italics are flashbacks of present time...**

**Enjoy Next :)**

* * *

_Abhi tum aa gaye yaar...maine to socha tha shayd is zindagi dobara kabhi tumse nahin mil paunga (angrily pushing him) tumne number bhi change kar lia...ek baar bhi meri yaad nahin aayi na tumhe (teary tone) ek baar bhi mud ke nahin dekha...ek baar ye nahi socha ki Daya zinda bhi hai ya mar gaya (Abhijeet nodded his head in no in tears) aaj wapas bhi aye ho to apni behan ke lie haina...uski maut ki khabar sunkar...(getting up and move to the other side) gaye bhi the to uski wajh se aur aaye bhi ho to uske lie (hiding his face in palms to stop his loud cry) main to kuch hoon hi nahin kisike lie...tum bhi chod ke chale gaye wo bhi chod ke chali gayi...m..mai...akela reh gaya_

_Abhijeet can't tolerate his buddy crying anymore...he leapt on to him and engulfed him in his loving shell where Daya kept crying for how long he himself don't know..._

_Abhijeet was getting tensed now as his buddy was still weeping on his shoulders...his body was trembling...he rub his back and says: bus na Daya...bus please ab chup ho ja..dekh main aur tujhe rote hue nahin dekh sakta...tu janta hai na ye baat...please chup...sshhh..tujhe meri kasam hai Daya..._

_Daya seperated himself listening this and immediately wiped his tears from his sleeves which spread a teary smile on Abhijeet's lips..._

_He wiped his buddy's teary face and made him sit beside himself with: Kya haal bana rakkha hai tune Daya...aur tu kabse shave rakhne laga..._

_Daya in dreamy tone: pata hi nahi lagta ab Abhi..waqt kahan guzar jata hai..(to Abhijeet in smile) dhyan hi nahi rehta in sab cheezon ka..chodo na tum thak gaye hoge baitho main chai bana kar lata hoon_

_Abhijeeg gripping his hand: tu yahan baith pehle...(holding his another hand too in his own) kaise hua ye sab Daya...(painfully) Navu.._

_"Tumhara dar sach ho gaya Abhi...wo..ladka...usne dhoka dia humari behen ko...aur wo bht bht pyar karti thi us se...maine bht (in complete pain) bht koshish ki use bachane ki...par main nahin bacha paya use...aur ek din usne jaan le li khud ki...yahin isi ghar mein...usne khud ko khatam kar lia Abhi..aur m..main..main (hurtfully) kuch..kuch nahin kar paya...kuch..._

_Abhijeet heart broke down into pieces...he was not their beside his buddy when he needs him badly..he was not their with his sister whom he still loves a lot...that guilt stabbed like a sharp knife in his heart and digging that hole more deeper with every falling tear of his friend...He just left Daya in a second and ran towards his CHOTI'S room..._

"**Bhaiyaa...aap aa gaye...dekhiye na mujhe drawing mein first prize mila hai"**

**"Awwww...Abhi..Da..inni chwt flock...Libbon bhi lagaungi main to"**

**"That angry tone: Da..bhai..aapko kuch nahi aata...mai bus Abhi bhai se choti banwaungi...(sitting in his Abhi bhai's lap) bhai aap hi mele baal banayenge...Da bhai buddhu hain"**

_Abhijeet was taking deep breathes controlling his outburst of tears...he rotate the nob of the door and pushed it...the room was neat and clean as his sister use to maintain it...but their was no sign of life..their was no sign of HER...bed sheet was not having any wrinkle, their was no one searching the wardrobe for dresses...He look towards her cupboard and a voice echoed in his ears..._

"**Abhi Bhaiya main ye green wala suit pehnu ya orange wala"**

**An angry tone buzzed his ears**

**"Abhi Bhaiya dekhiye naa main do din ke lie apne doston k ghar kya chali gayi Daya bhai ne poora room ulat palat kar dia"**

**"A sweet tone: Chaliye Chaliye nikaliye meri raakhi ka tohfa"**

_The sobs turned in loud cry and he fell on his knees just beside the bed of his 'guriya'..._

_Daya too was crying silently at room's doorstep but seeing Abhijeet condition he just ran towards him and hugged him who was shivering and hug Daya more cozily murmuring few words in teary tone: Maain...bura bhai hoon...main aakhri baar dekh bhi nahi saka use Daya...usne zara sa mujhe kuch keh dia aur main.. main munh pher kar chala gaya...use dekh bhi nahi saka...main..._

_Daya: nahin Abhi...(rubbing his back) aisa nahin hai dost...tumne to koi..kasar koi kami nahi chodi us par apna pyar lutane mein...wo bichari hi badnaseeb thi jo tumhara pyar na samjh saki...Apne akhri dinon mein usne bohot yad kia tha tumhe_

_Abhijeet separated Daya with a jerk asking with so much hope: Tu sach keh rha hai...meri guriya mujhe yaad karti thi_

_Daya in dreamy tone: Haan bohot yaad... poora din na jaane kya kya socha karti thi...uske andar bohot gulit tha...kehti thi mujhse ki kaash usne tumari baat maan li hoti to uski zindagi kuch aur hoti...uske Abhi bhaiya bhi uske sath hote..._

_Abhijeet angrily: to tumne bulaya kyun nahi mujhe..ek baar bata deta..tu phone kar deta Daya...(teary tone) main aa jata yaar...apni Navu ke lie sab chod kar aa jaata...tune mujhe paraya kar dia...mujhe kuch nahin bataya tune Daya_

_Daya realised that Abhijeet was not in his senses...he was so much stressed and this huge crying is making things more difficult..._

_Daya hold him making him stand on hs feets: chalo aao tum yahan se_

_Abhijeet: Nahin..nahin mujhe yahin rehna hai..meri choti ke paas_

_Daya strictly: main keh raha hoon na tumse..tum mere sath bahar chaloge..(strongly) wo bhi abhi_

_Abhijeet allow his buddy to rule on himself as he was feeling an emotional turmoil boiling in his heart which is not allowing him to think properly_

_Daya made him sit on his bed and adjusted a pillow behind his back..._

_Daya: Main abhi aaya Boss..aur tum yahan se hiloge bhi nahin_

_Abhijeet look at Daya with tearful eyes but Daya really controlled himself because he knew that he already cried his part and his buddy was not their then but now he have to handle his buddy who was looking really broken and messy_

_Daya came back with two glassses of milk..."chalo fatafat khatam karo"_

_Abhijeet: mujhe nahin peena hai Daya_

_Daya: Main jaanta hoon ki tum is waqt milk lete ho...chalo ab bahane lagana band karke acche bacchon ko tarah glass khatam karo...dekho main bhi pee raha hoon naa..._

_Abhijeet look at him reluctantly but seeing Daya's strict gaze he drank the glass somehow swallowing it as his throat was already having a ball of tears which he was trying to gulp down with that warm milk.._

_Daya took the glass in smile: good boy...(sitting beside him) chalo ab thoda rest karlo Boss...tum lambe safar se aaye ho...uthoge phir hum dher sari baatein karenge...ab to tum yahin rahoge na (he ask with a lots of hope and innocence)_

_Abhijeet look at him and again a teary blaze covered his vision...he hugged Daya tightly and tears fell down from Daya's eyes tooo...he closed the eyes in relief hearing from Abhijeet some magical words_

_"Kahin nahin jaunga main ab tujhe chod kar...kabhi nahin...(hugging Daya more tightly like a precious thing and Daya too hugged him with his whole strength)_

_Abhijeet was sobbing on Daya's shoulders...soon Daya felt sobbing voice little bit lowered and his shoulder became heavy..He seperated Abhijeet softly and smiled a bit in satisfaction seeing his closed eyes.._

_"Accha hai...thodi der so jaega to better feel karega"...He lay down Abhijeet carefully so that his sleep doesn't get disturbed although sleeping pills are already working well which he mixed in his buddy's glass...he wiped his face which was wet due to tears, covered him with light blanket and started caressing his hairs murmuring in smile.._

_"Aaj bhi Abhi pehle ke jaise panic ho jaata hai...number dia tha kya tumne Abhi jo main tumhe kuch bhi batata...par mujhe koi shikayat nahin tumse..bus (voice turning teary) thoda pehle aa jate na Boss...maine bohot intezaar kia tumhara...bohot"_

_..._

_..._

**Abhiiiiiiii**...

"Kya hua sir aap theek hain..."

"Placing his palm in that grip: Tum aa gaye...tum"

"a confused voice: kaun aa gaya sir...(tensed tone) sir aap theek to hain"

Daya realising the situation: h..haan..mai..mai theek hoon bilkul...(removing his hands from the grip) main yahan kaise

Ansh: Sir aap TV dekhte hue so gaye the... aap gehri neend me the to aapko jagaya nahin maine

Daya gulping his saliva down: accha accha kia...

Ansh: Sir koi bura sapna dekha kya aapne...aap achanak se cheekh ke uthe...aur aapne kisiko pukara

Daya hiding his eyes: Nahin aisi koi baat nahin hai...tum jao..apna kaam karo

Ansh in smile: Sir aapka khayal rakhna hi to mera kaam hai...waise accha hua aap uth gaye maine dinner ready kar lia hai...pata hai aapko sir (Daya look at him in irritation as he was getting pissed off with his continuos blabbering) main khana bohot accha banata hoon...(Daya gave him a whatever look) are sach mein sir...aaj maine apni favourite bhindi ki sabzi aur garma garam parathe banaye hain (Daya look at him in shock where Ansh mentioned in shy tone) kya hai na sir mujhe apka favourite pata nahin tha to maine apna favourite hi bana lia...aap dining par chaliye main dinner lagata hoon

Daya: Main yahin kha loonga...News dekhte

Ansh strictly: Sir khate waqt TV nahin dekhna chahiye...chaliye hum Dining par khana khayenge

Daya look at him with fixed gaze and his feets automatically followed him while a lovely voice of a long lost relation was echoing in his ears...

"_**Daya tujhe kitni baar samjhaya hai khate waqt TV mut dekha kar...ye jo pet bahar aa raha hai na wo bhi isilie aa raha hai...bus har waqt TV aur chaper chaper...(switching off the television) chal dining par (happily) bhindi ki sabzi banayi hai.."**_

_**Daya making a face: ye har doosre din tumhari bhindi ki sabzi kyun banti hai... are bhai kabhi shahi paneer ya malai kofta ya (yummy tone) chicken cury bhi bana lia karo**_

_**Abhijeet winking him: wo meri favourite jo hai...**_

Daya gasped hardly for air while few precious pearls fell down from his eyes...he was feeling so much weak so much tired..from his life!

* * *

**So how was it...,?**

**Lemm'e know...**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Happy New Year!**

**May this year fulfill all your dreams...god bless u all...**

**Really sorry for one day late update...I am not well...bus kya bataun ye Delhi ki thand ka tohfa hai.. anyways...no more time waste..straight to the update...**

**Thanks friends for ur lovely response..m really happie :)**

**Enjoy this chappy..hope u all like it too :)**

**Again normal fonts are present...Italics are flashbacks and bold italic is some specific memories or dialogues...:)**

**Please read :)**

* * *

He quietly sat down on dining not forgetting to wipe his tears whereas hearing the blabbering continuously...

"Sir (arranging the plates and cutlery) aap na aaj mujhe apni saari pasand ka khana note karwa dijiyega...main usko healthy way mein bana kar aapko khilaunga...acha pehle aap meri (serving on the plate) bhindi khakar dekhiye (in smile after placing roti) bataiye kaisi bani hai...

Daya look at the face of the young lad who was seeing back at him with shinny eyes...A small smile came on Daya's lips and he tear roti...took some bhindi in it and placed it in his mouth where the latter was continuously following his all steps through his eyes excitedly...

Daya start munching the roti and second after second as his taste buds get the taste of that vegetables a known flavour,a known fragrance start mixing in his mouth...

Daya look at the young boy with shocked eyes and he was still waiting for the results...

Already one minute passed but Daya didn't speak so Ansh asked again out of curiousity: Batayein na sir kaisi bani hai

Daya looking down at his plate answered: acchi hai

Ansh made a face thinking in mind: kis khadoos se paala pad gaya hai mera..aisa chaba chaba ke khaya jaise ki pehli baar bhindi khayi hai aur phir kya answer doon wo sochne mein bhi itna time lgaya aur itna sada hua jawab dia..HUNH

Daya look at him: kya hua? kuch kaha tumne?

Ansh: Nahi..(making a fist due to nervousness) Nahi to sir main kahan kuch aap khaiye na... khaiye

Daya nodded and again get engaged in his dinner giving relax breathe to Ansh..

...

...

"Daya ye jo tu sab bata raha hai...(exclaiming happily) iska ye matlab hai ko wo wapas aa gaya hai"

Daya making a face: accha itna jawan hokar...itni age ka to wo tab bhi nahin tha jab wo(he stopped abruptly)...

Chetan: haan Daya par kya pata uska punar janm

Daya standing up in anger: kya bakwas hai Chetan...ye koi thriller film nahi chal rahi hai asal zindagi hai...kabhi aisa hota hai kya real life mein...aur uski sirf shakal Abhi jaisi hai bus...uski ankhein hazel hain aur hairstyle bhi alag hai...wo Abhi ho hi nahin sakta...aur Abhi itne saalon baad bhi itna young kaise ho sakta hai...main to

Chetan in funny tone: buddha ho gaya hoon

Daya warning him: Chetan

Chetan: acha bhai..dekh main bhi in sab baaton par vishwas nahin karta...par tu hi to mujhe bata raha hai na ki uski adatein Abhijeet jaisi hain...yahan tak ki uski bhindi ki sabzi ka swad tak Abhijeet ki banai hui bhindi jaisa hai...wo waisi hi batein karta hai uske shauk wahi hain to aur kya bachta hai Daya...uski to awaz bhi Abhijeet ke jaisi hai..to kya ye possible nahin ki wo wakai wapas...

Daya look at him and he continued: Ab honi keh lo ya anhoni par ye ladka Abhijeet jaisa hi hai...aur bhagwan ne use wapas tumhare paas bhej dia hai

Daya moving towards the main door and going out from the house turned at once and says firmly: wo Abhi nahi hai Chetan..wo Abhi ho hi nahin sakta

Chetan keep looking at his back while he was going far from his sight..

...

...

Hello..hello Chetan sir...wo Daya sir wo aapke ghar hain kya...

Chetan shockingly: Ansh..Daya to kabka nikal gaya hai apne ghar ke lie...aur abhi to bohot der ho chuki hai..wo pohncha nahi

Ansh tensely: nahin sir wo ab tak ghar nahin aaye hain..mujhe bohot...bohot chinta ho rahi hai unki...wo theek to honge na...

A known voice of a lost friend hit Chetan's eardrums...

"_**Mujhe bohot chinta ho rahi hai yaar Daya ki...aise bina bataye pata nahin kahan chala gaya...Chetan wo theek to hoga na"**_

Chetan jerked his head: Ansh tum fikr mut karo..main dhoondta hoon Daya ko... okay u please don't panic

He disconnected the call and move his head to one side in frustration: samajh nahin aata is aadmi ka...buddha ho gaya hai par adatein nahin badlin...aaj bi wahi bina bataye gayab ho jana(in tention) ab kahan dhoondun ise

...

...

The slow rhythm of footsteps coming out from the premises where so many people having faith in their hearts were standing in a line, waiting for their chance to bow their head in front of the idol of God. But he, he was not standing in that line..he was not willing to...he was simply sitting on the stairs in backside of that temple with his feets poured inside the small artificial pond where a shadow of sunset was falling in its crystal clear water...

Daya was looking at that shadow without a blink..his heart was taking him back to his life's those moments which are very precious to him..like a treasure,a true pearl, a fallen rose petal, a rare diamond.

...

...

_Abhi chalo utho...chalo_

_He opened his eyes slowly and look at his side...his friend was smiling at him...he too smiled a bit then glance at the wall clock, getting up with jerk..._

_Arey, itni der ho gayi...Daya mujhe to kal office bhi jaana hai aur maine abhi tak presentation ready nahi kari..main...(his words stopped sensing the present scenario and he immediately stoled a glance of his buddy's face..it was shattered)_

_Daya got up silently and told him in low tone: tumhe bhook lagi hogi...tum aa jao hath muh dho kar main khana garm karta hoon (with this small silent information, he left the room)_

_Abhijeet closed his eyes in dejection and got up from the bed still glancing at the door sadly._

_..._

_..._

_"Dayaa.."_

_"Raita lo na Abhi tumhe bohot pasand hai na...lo"_

_Abhijeet keep looking him, nod his head in no and started eating quietly..._

_Both finished their meal in silence...Daya got up first, collected all the plates and went off from their still without a word or glance_

_Abhijeet took a deep breathe.. unknowingly a small smile crept on his lips..._

_"Tu bilkul nahi badla Daya...jaisa tha waisa hi hai...aaj bhi waise hi chup ho jata hai jab bhi pareshan hota hai jis se sabse apni pareshani chupa sake..par tu ye kaise bhool gaya yaar ki mai teri pareshani har haalaat me samjh leta hoon.."_

_He felt so much voice of utensils coming out from the kitchen..._

_"Abhijeet babu is se pehle ki aapke Bhai ek do bartanon ko shaheed kar dein aap andar chale hi jayein"_

_He went inside and look at Daya who well noticed Abhijeet but didn't paid any heed..._

_"Daya fridge me adrak hai kya mujhe chai banani hai"_

_Daya without looking at him: tum jao mai bana deta hoon_

_Abhijeet without answering him opened the refrigerator, took out ginger after searching for few seconds..._

_Daya coming near the stove: Abhi tum jao main bana deta hoon...mere bartan ho gaye_

_Abhijeet cutting ginger and adjusting the flame nodded: hmm bartan ho gaye to ab jao terrace par do chairs rakh lo aur wahin mera wait karo_

_Daya: par_

_Abhijeet sternly: Dayaa_

_Daya shrugged and left the kitchen ahile Abhijeet again get busy in his task..._

_..._

_..._

_After few minutes Abhijeet joined Daya on terrace who was leaning on the grill looking at the dark sky..._

_Abhijeet placed the tray on boundary and took both the cups in his hand,now forwarding one to Daya..._

_"Lo"_

_Daya took the cup silently and soon its fragrance entered his nostrils...ohhh that beautiful aroma... how much he missed it?_

_He took a sip of that liquid and his whole heart filled with its essence...a smile of satisfaction appeared on his face.._

_Abhijeet murmured looking at that smile: lagta hai chai ka jadoo chal gaya_

_Daya heard that and added: adrak wali chai ka_

_Abhijeet bite his tongue and look at Daya in smile..._

_"Hmmm to ab chai ki tareef ho gayi ho to kuch kaam ki baatein bhi karein"_

_Daya: matlab_

_Abhijeet: matlab tumhare is chote ze dimag me jo chal raha hai wo bahar aayega yaa aur mehnat karwaoge_

_Again few straight lines appeared on Daya's face and he turned his face still sipping his tea_

_Abhijeet pressed his lips against eachother initiating: matlab aur mehnat karni padegi_

_A wet tone fall on his eardrums: "Tum chale jaoge na Boss.._

_Abhijeet: aur ye kisne kaha tumse_

_Daya: jahir hi hai..tumhari job hai..responsibilities hain..(looking down to hide his tears) ek nayi zindagi hai..sab kuch chod kar tum...tum yahan bus islie to..islie to nahin reh sakte na kyuki tumhara ek dost yahan rehta hai.._

_Abhijeet: sahi keh rahe ho tum Daya..(Daya's heart shattered hearing this) meri ek nayi zindagi hai...naye log hain..naye dost hain...aur main khush bhi hoon apni nayi zindagi mein..._

_Daya felt a ball of tears forming in his throat when heard more..._

_" Par tum jaante ho...wo sab log wo nayi zindagi mujhe pyari nahin hai...in teen saalon mein us nayi zindagi ko jeete hue mai roz thoda thoda marta gaya hoon...(Daya nod his head in no while tears formed in Abhijeet's eyes) aur aaj jab... jab main (cupping Daya's face in his hands) apni zindagi k paas wapas aaya hoon...apne dost ke paas wapas aaya hoon apne bhai ke paas wapas aaya hoon to tum mujhe wapas bhejna chahte ho"_

_Daya's face turned wet with tears but this time they were of happiness..._

_"Tum..tum sach keh rahe ho Abhi..tum kahin nahin jaoge na mujhe chod ke"_

_Abhijeet: kahin?...mai kabhi nahi jaunga tujhe chod kar ab...aur khabardar jo dobara ye faltu baatein tere dimag mein aain bhi_

_Daya smiled and hugged him: Thanku Boss... (hugging him tightly) thankuuu_

...

...

_**Jis din se tu rooth gayaaa...**_

_**Jis din se tu rooth gayaa...**_

"Jhoot...jhoot bola tha tumne Boss..dhoka dia tumne mujhe...tum...(wrapping his arms around his shoulders due to cold) tum bohot bure ho boss.. bohot bure...bohot"

_**Teri kasam dil toot gaya...**_

_**Naa jaane kab raat huiii...**_

He was shivering due to cold winds as it was already night while his feets were still inside the cold water increasing his shiver...

_**Na jaane kab hui saver...**_

He took out his feets..wear his slippers and got up with difficulty still rubbing his arm and hands to generate some heat out of his body but the weather and his age is turning him weaker...he felt a numb sensation in his whole body...he fell down badly on ground and his head got a cut which started bleeding...all he can see before slipping into darkness is few people coming towards him and he lost his senses!

_**Tinak Tinak Tin taara**_

_**Tinak Tinak reee...**_

_**Tinak Tinak Tin taara**_

_**Tinak Tinak reee...**_

* * *

**So how was it..**

**Who is Ansh?**

**How his face is similar to Abhijeet?**

**And what had happened with Abhijeet?**

**To know more... stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys..**

**Back as promised.. but ye kya. .only 16 reviews means 22 se seedha 16...sorry guys aise nahin chalega...m keeping my promise so you all too give ur precious feedbacks..mujhe lagta hai ye story aap sabko pasand nahin aa rahi..haan abi basic intro hi chal raha hai na...par guys I promise I will try to make in a good story as its my dream plot...but aap sab btaoge hi nahi to pata kaise chalega...chalo sab acche bacchon ki tarah review karo...**

**And HS duo: kya kahun main..I have no words to thanku...itni saari tareef wo bhi in a go..really give so much happiness to me through ur words..I m happy that u like it..and I hope u will like it further too...and I m glad that u like HOPE... Thanku so much darling :)**

**Hmmm... bohot confuse hain sab...Abhi sir ke sath kya hua wo jald hi pata chal jaega...but is it a rebirth or something mysterious ye aage aage hi pata chalega...;) main kuch nahi batane wali...;)**

**Now no more bak bak**

**Please enjoy the chappy :)**

* * *

Chetan coming inside the premises when saw a glimpse of a man who has been taken by four men inside a SUV...Chetan jogged a bit to come near that SUV and asked: kya hua hai...(concern tone) do u people need any help

One of those four: nahi sir actually ye bohot der se peeche wale talab ke paas baithe hue the...pata nahin achanak kaise behosh hokar gir gaye...chot bhi aai hai inhein...hum inhein hospital le ja rahe hain

Chetan's heart pounded...he gulped down praying him not to be the one he desires to see: kya mai dekh sakta hoon.. shayd main unhein jaanta hoon

The person nodded and all four give him side...he closed his eyes in pain seeing HIM in front of his eyes...he nod his head in disappointment and came out from the car

"Ye mere dost hain..aap log please meri help karenge inhein meri car tak le jaane mein"

All nodded and took Daya out...Chetan get tensed seeing his closed eyes and a cut on his forehead...he too supported him on his shoulders and took him inside his car...

...

...

He is strolling to and fro without a break...his eyes were fixed only at the main door when his cell phone buzzed...

"Haan Chetan Sir..Daya sir ka kuch pata chala"

Chetan: Haan wo mere sath hi hai (Ansh closed his eyes in relief but that relief was short lived as he hear further) behosh hai..tum please bahar aao meri madad karo ise andar le jaane mein...

Ansh almost threw the mobile phone on couch and rushed outside...He and Chetan, both supported Daya on his shoulders and lie down him on his bed...

Ansh in tention: kya hua hai sir ko...ye behosh kaise ho gaye aur maathe par ghaw bhi hai...kya hua tha sir

Chetan: pata nahin Ansh..jab main mandir pohncha to kuch log already ise hospital lekar jaa rahe the...main iski bandage krwa kar laaya hoon...ise tez bukhar bhi tha par Doctor ne injection de dia tha..ek ghante tak hosh aayega tab tak tum kuch halka bana do iske lie mai iske kapde change kr deta hoon...

Ansh look at Daya and unknowingly his hands travelled his grey hairs...he gently ruffle them and after placing hand on his forehead he left...

Here Chetan noticed all and an unknown feeling overpowered him...the same way, the same gesture he had seen before too...he look at the place where Ansh was standing previously...he was confused that what is all this happening but obviously he can't do anything as these are the games of life.

Ansh came back after a while..."Sir ko abhi tak hosh nahin aaya"

Chetan who was folding Daya's clothes nodded his head in no: Nahin abi to nahin aaya hai...(biting his lower lip he initiated after thinking a bit) tum batao theek se adjust ho gaye ho yahan...

Ansh whose focus was still Daya turned his head towards Chetan and answered in a small smile: haan sir..ab to kaafi familiar ho gaya hoon main yahan se...shuru mein thoda problem hua tha par ab sab theek hai

Chetan nodded and asked in a gentle tone: waise tum kahan se belong karte ho..aur tumhare maata pita

Ansh: Jee mai Dehradun se hoon...wahin pala badha hoon aur ye nursing ka course bhi wahin se kia hai...aur (low tone) mere parents ab is dunia mein nahin hain

Chetan in shock: Kaise hua ye sab beta

Ansh feeling uncomfortable ignored that question and got up: Sir maine khichdi ban ne rakkhi thi ek baar check karke aaya

Chetan look at him and understand that he was not feeling comfortable in sharing his past life so he too nod his head in yes...

Ansh almost rushed from their and entered in kitchen...he placed his hand on slab and took so many deep breathes...

"_**Beta ab mere paas jyada waqt nahin hai par tum bohot dhyan rakhna apna au...rrr (and a hoarse breathe took the life out of her eyes as they remained open)"**_

_**"Maa...Maaa...(teary) maa aap aise mujhe chod ke nahin jaa saktin...main kiske sahare jiyunga...Maaa...aapke siwa mera koi nahin hai...aap aisa nahin kar saktin...Maaaaaaa"**_

"Huhhh..."(he took so many deep breathes to calm down his emotions...he silently wiped few drops coming out from his eyes without his permission when heard Chetan's voice which was calling his name)

He rushed outside turning his expressions normal and saw his SIR sitting on bed with open eyes...he bombarded over him in anger: Kahan chale gaye the aap...bina kuch bataye bina kuch kahe...maaloom hai aapko hum log kitna pareshan ho gaye the...aur ye chot bhi laga li sath mein bukhar ko bhi bula lia...aur bhi koi kaarnama baki reh gaya tha to wo bhi poora karke aate aap"

Daya was listening him silently with down head which was not less than a surprise for Chetan...

Daya tried to pacify himself: Dekho Ansh...mujhe pata nahi tha itna waqt

Ansh: haan aapko kaise pata hoga...(sarcastically) aapko to aadat hai baithe baithe khayalon me ghum ho jaane ki...aur to aur apna mobile phone bhi aap saath nahi rakhte ki apko koi dukhi prani phone kar sake...bus nikal padte hain teerthyatra par"

Daya this time answered strictly: haan...nikal padta hoon to..is se tumhe kya matlab hai...(controlling his pain which he was feeling in his head) deekhoo..meri life mein interfere karne ki koshish mut karo...jis kaam ke lie aaye ho bus wo karo samjhe

Ansh too in same tone: wahi kar raha hoon..apka khayal rakhna hi mera kaam hai...(chewing tone) isi baat ke paise milte hain mujhe

Daya in great anger: To koi jaroorat nahin hai mera khayal rakhne ki...

Chetan tried to stop Daya but he failed as Daya was shouting harshly now...

"Mere aage peeche ghoomne ki ya mujhpar nazar rakhne ki koi jaroorat nahin hai...aur agar itni hi problem hai to apna boriya bistar sameto aur dafa ho jao yahan se"

Chetan strictly: Daya ye kis tarah se baat kar rahe ho

Daya shouted on him too although he was feeling so much pain in his head now: Mujhe mut sikhao tum kya karna hai kya nahin...maine nahin kaha tha ise mere sar par bithane ke lie...bohot din se ise bardasht kar raha hoon mai...par aur nahin...(to Ansh in straight tone) kal subah tum aur tumhara saman is ghar se bahar hoga...

Ansh who was feeling so much hurt and insulted just left the place in seconds...

Chetan: ye tum kya kar rahe ho Daya..wo Abhijeet

Daya in great anger: wo Abhi nahin hai..kisi ko bhi mere Abhi ki jagah dene ki fir se koshish mut karna Chetan...aur baar baar usi baat ko karke tum mujhe aur pareshan mut karo...(getting up with difficulty) tum bhi jao...jao yahan se (and he pushed Chetan out from his room closing the room door with a bang)

Ansh saw all this as he was standing just outside the room...

Chetan in anger: poora ka poora dimag kharab ho chuka hai is buddhe ka...sahi aur ghalat ka fark karna hi bhool chuka hai (to Chetan in apologetic tone) Daya ki taraf se main maafi mangta hoon Ansh...wo thoda rude hi ho gaya hai..dil ka bura nahin hai wo...tum chaho to kal subah

Ansh: Nahin sir...jab tak Daya sir theek nahin hote main yahan unke paas hoon...unke theek hote hi main yahan se chala jaunga...humein sikhaya jaata hai ki humein kisi bhi insaan ko bimar halat me chodne ka koi huk nahin...aur mere usool bhi mujhe aisi jagah rukne ki izazat nahin dete jahan meri koi izzat nahin...(looking at Chetan) apna farz poora kar lun uske baad main yahan nahin rukunga sir...

Chetan placed hand on his shoulder abd pressed it slightly: Tum bohot hi samjhdaar ho beta

Ansh smiled a bit then asked in serious tone: Ye Abhi kaun hai Sir

Chetan in dreamy tone removed hand from that shoulder: Abhi...Daya ka dost hai...Uska bhai...bhai se bhi badhkar the dono ek doosre ke lie...aur tum bilkul uske jaise ho...

Ansh in surprise: Main Abhi jaisa

Chetan jerked his head after getting what he just said so tackled: mere kehne ka matlab hai usi ki tarah farz aur usoolon ke pakke ho...

Ansh: ab kahan hain wo...

Chetan: wo ab is dunia mein nahin hai

Ansh made a sad face: ohhh...I am sorry sir...kya islie hi Daya sir itne...

Chetan: Haan...warna Daya kabhi aisa nahin tha..are wo to doosron ki khushi mein apni khushi dhoondta tha...uski dunia bus uske Abhi me thi...ab agar kisi insaan se uski dunia hi chin jaye to wo insaan akela ho jata hai na

Ansh nodded his head in yes: Sir...Daya sir ke khane ka waqt ho gaya hai aur wo

Chetan: tum keh kar dekho shayad khale

Ansh making a face: jitni batein unhone mujhe sunain hain wo meri shakl bhi nahin dekhna chahenge

Chetan in smile: jitni baatein usne tumhe sunain hai utna hi khud par sharminda hoga wo...tum try to kar ke dekho...kyunki mujhe to ab wo peet hi dega

Ansh flashed a big smile and left the place in order to feed his master leaving Chetan in memories of a lost soul...The day when he first time met Daya's **ABHI**..

...

...

"_Arey...Daya..ye office aise chaloge kya"_

_Daya looking at himself from top to bottom and asked innocently: kaise boss...formals hi to pehne hain_

_Abhijeet who too was wearing formals answered in disappointment: aur shakl dekhi hai aaine mein...itni badi badi shave rakkhi hui hai...poore babaji lag rahe ho_

_Daya making a face: kya Abhii_

_"Ohhh to aa hi gaye apke Abhi"_

_Both turned towards the source of voice and Abhijeet saw a new entry while Daya moved to the new entry in smile and introduced him to Abhijeet: Inse milo Abhi..ye Chetan hain...humare office ke accountant...wo tumhare jaane ke baad accounts mein bohot problem aane lagi...tumhe pata hai na mera maths kitna weak hai...aur ye...gazab ki pakad hai inki accounts mein...Aur Chetan...(in big smile) ye hai Abhi... (hugging Abhijeet from side) aur ye ab yahin rehne wala hai...(proudly) ab dekhna kaise chutti karta hai tumhari...jitne bhi ghaple kie honge na tumne hisab kitab mein sab pakad lega...koi hath nahin pakad sakta mere bhai ka maths mein_

_Abhijeet patting his head: kitna bolta hai tu Daya...ek insaan aaya hai use baithne to do..darwaze par hi sahab ki ram katha chalu hai_

_Daya made a face again while Chetan laughed: koi baat nahin Abhi...(Daya intervened: uska naam Abhijeet hai..bus main use Abhi kehta hoon) Abhijeet jerked his head in disappointment while Chetan was totally spellbound...a new Daya he was seeing today..._

_Abhijeet to Chetan: iska to chalta rahega...aap baithiye...aur bataiye kya keh rahe the aap_

_Chetan in smile: please mujhe aap nahin tum hi kaho Abhijeet...main Daya ka dost hoon aur jitni baatein maine tumhari Daya se suni hain us hisab se main tumhara bachpan ka dost hoon_

_Abhijeet laughed a bit on this while Daya just gave his sweet smile..._

_Abhijeet strictly: tu uth yahan se office jane ka time ho raha hai..aur jaldi jakar ye shakl sudhar..._

_Daya glancing at the wall clock: arey boss bohot der ho jaegi...ye sab office mein (seeing Abhijeet trying to protest he says while picking his shaving kit) dekho kit bhi le li hai...ab pehle tum chalo...Chetan tumhari chai office mein pila doonga... Abhi jaldi se lock karo aur wo blue file room se le lena main gaadi nikalta hoon...(and with this he rushed outside)_

_Abhijeet and Chetan look at each other in shock and soon burst in a fit of laughter..._

_Abhijeet did as instructed by his buddy and soon he and Chetan move outside locking the main door..._

_"Arey Abhijeet ye Daya kahan reh gaya..ab tak car nikal kar nahin laya garage se"_

_Abhijeet putting the keys in his pocket and looking here and their: haan main bhi wahi soch raha tha...chalo chal kar dekhte hain_

_Both moved inside the garage where Daya was trying to ignite the car and it was not starting..._

_Chetan: arey Daya jeep nikal lo na aur tum to daily usise..._

_Daya: Nahin main aur Abhi isi se office jaya karte the...kal saaf to kar di thi oil bhi daal dia tha...pata nahin kyun start nahin ho rahi_

_Abhijeet making him understand: Arey Daya itne din se khadi hui hai...islie nahin chal rahi hogi..aur doosri car mein bhi to main hoon na sath mein_

_Daya sadly: par boss hum to isi se...(guilty cracking tone) M sorry...maine humari car ka bhi dhyan nahin rakkha_

_Abhijeet pulled him out: jyada sochna buri baat hoti hai kitni baar smjhaun tujhe...chal aaja..._

_Daya moved with Abhijeet sadly while Abhijeet was continuously patting his back and trying to cheer him where Chetan was busy in adoring this beautiful relation.._

_..._

_..._

He came out of his thoughts with a voice...

"Mujhe nahin khana hai"

Ansh: Sir please kha lijiye...apke lie jaroori hai..phir apko medicines bhi leni hain na...

Daya opened his mouth to say something when Ansh kept the spoon filled with khichdi in his mouth shocked Daya and giving way to a soothing smile on Chetan's lips which was almost similar to the old one.

* * *

**So how was it...**

**Must review :)**

**To know more**

**stay tuned :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys back with the update...**

**Hope u all will like it...**

**Still number of reviews are not satisfactory...Only 15 reviews...sorry guys not done :/**

**Thanks to to all of them who reviewed...**

**Let's move on to the other chapter...**

**And in the end...**

**Happy Makarsankranti🙏**

* * *

Daya with that spoon still in his mouth look keenly at Ansh who was smiling back at him...A fresh tear fell down from his eyes taking him to a beautiful memory lane...

_An angry voice was echoing in the premises and a person was hearing everything with sealed lips and head down mode: Poore office ka kabadkhana banaya hua hai sahab ne...mai jara sa chala kya gaya..sahab ne koi kasar nahi chodi hai business ko chaupat karne ki...(checking a file) ye kya hai Daya..ek mahine purana Quotation aaya hua hai tumne envelope tak khol kar nahin dekha hai...Pichle atthara (18) mahinon se business loss mein ja raha hai...kuch khabar hai tumhe...company ke account mein itne bhi paise nahin hain ki hum apne creditors ki payment kar sakein aur do mahine se ek bhi order nahi lia hai...(throwing a file away) kya haan...kar kya rahe ho tum...what the hell are you doing Daya?_

_Daya who was still looking down shivered a bit with this angry voice of his buddy who was now looking at him with fiery eyes...Daya trying to smile: Boss..._

_Abhijeet: Noo..no Daya...ye tricks dikhane ki koshish mut karo...(grabbing his elbow and ask in rash) kahan hai humara poorana client base... employees kahan hai sab... Daya (grabbing his head in his hand) kya kar rahe ho tum..? Tum office dekhte bhi ho ya nahin..kya chahte ho tum jis firm ko itni mehnat se khada kia tha humne wo band ho jaye...Na koi supervision hai..na planning hai...na execution hai...(loud tone) kya karte kya the tum office mein?_

_Daya again started looking down as he was getting no answers to Abhijeet's to the point questions.._

_Abhijeet feeling highly disappointed from Daya picked up the landline and dialed extension #127 from it...but to his surprise their was no dial tone in the phone...he look at Daya again who told him in a very low scared tone..._

_"Abhi wo line kharab hai..."_

_Abhijeet asked in straight tone: kabse_

_Daya lied: kalse_

_Abhijeet sternly: accha_

_Daya: wo Boss kuch din_

_Abhijeet banged the reciever on cradle and marched outside with fast steps..._

_Daya took a deep breathe murmuring under his breathes: mujhe pagal kutte ne kaata tha jo is toofan mail ko office lekar aaya mai..thoda theek thak kardeta phir laata to kum se kum ye itna barasta nahin abhi to apna cabin (taking about turn seeing Abhijeeg entering from main door with Chetan) yeee phir aa gaya Hitler...chodega nahi mujhe aaj ye_

_Abhijeet in professional tone: Chetan humare last year ke financials aur abhi ka profit and loss account chahiye mujhe...sath me debtor and creditor ageing bhi...aur jitne bhi tenders nikle hain sabki quotations banao...sabke sab aaj hi fill hone chahiye..._

_Chetan nodded his head in yes when Abhijeet asked again: Management kaisa chal raha hai is firm ka..._

_Chetan look at Daya who was trying to dig a hole in floor by mere looking at it and hide inside it..._

_"okay hai Abhijeet"_

_Abhijeet in tease: O really...Chetan tum is firm ke accountant ho...dosti office se nikalne ke baad nibhana_

_Chetan took a long breathe and answered: Management ki halat bohot buri hai humari firm mein...aur maine ye baat kayi baar Daya se ki hai ki wo business par dhyan de...but_

_Abhijeet's target was now Daya...He lool at Daya and grabbed his hand in a firm grip: Chalo_

_Daya: Abhi please_

_Abhijeet jerking him: baat karni hai mujhe tumse... chalo (dragging Daya with himself he left the cabin and entered in their own cabin which was as neat and clean as he left it three years before)_

_Abhijeet felt immense sooth in his heart seeing his and his buddy's cabin after ages but again anger overpowered his calm emotions and he asked Daya..._

_"Kya hai ye sab Daya"_

_Daya: Abhi ab tum aa gye ho na sab theek_

_Abhijeet in irritation: kya main aa gaya hoon Daya...haan...agar main nahin aata to...agar mai kabhi na aata to...tum is tarah khud ko barbaad kar lete? Daya is company ko hum dono ne apne hathon se banaya tha aur tu..._

_"To kyun chod ke chale gye the ye business..ye company... kyun Abhi...aaj itni tadap...itni fikr kahan se aa gayi hai mann me achanak...aur aaj bhi fikr hai to bus is company ki...tab bhi fikr thi to bus apni behen ki... aur MAIN...mera kya Boss...itni der se tum mujhe taane de rahe ho...mujhe bata rahe ko ki main kitna bada looser hoon..kitna bada failure hoon jo tumhare bina ek company bhi nahin sambhal saka...to haan (voice turning teary) I am a looser..I am a failure...isilie is dunia ko har ek cheez ki fikr rehti hai siwaye mere...mujhpe kya guzri hai kya tum jaante ho Boss... tum to chale gye... apne raste...aur tumhari behen bhi...har dard se azadi lekar chali gayi...meri ore to (crying now) kisine mud kar bhi nahin dekha... bachpan me maa baap akela marne ke lie chod gaye the aur phir tum dono...aur aaj tum mujhe yahan khade hokar mere failures gina rahe ho..._

_Abhijeet come a bit forward answering him: Daya mera wo matlab_

_"To kya matlab tha...haan kya...hoon main haara hua insaan...apnon se haar chuka hoon...apne aap se haar chuka hoon... bus zindagi se haar..."_

_Abhijeet placed hand on his mouth to stop him: Buss...bus (hugging him tightly in tears closing his eyes in pain) chup...(rubbing his back) chup... bohot jabaan chalane lage hain sahab_

_Daya allow himself to hide in that loving shell shedding so many precious drops on his saviour's shoulder who wrapped him possessively..._

_Abhijeet: dubara ye bakwas maine agar tere munh se suni na to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga...kahin nahin jaega tu mujhe chod kar...tu looser nahi hai...nahin hai tu haara hua...smjha.. (separating and cupping his buddy's face in his hands) mere kehne ka aisa koi matlab nahin tha aur tu janta hai ye baat...par bohot jo bolna hai sahab ko..._

_Daya look at him with tearful eyes... Abhijeet felt so much regret of bringing so many pearls in his friend's eyes...he wiped them then touched his forehead..._

_"Kabse fever chadhaya hua hai"_

_Daya sniffing and answering in low tone: Wo aata jaata rehta hai...tention ki baat nahin h_

_Abhijeet: accha tumhari body koi tourist spot hai jo fever ghoom ne ke lie aata jaata rehta hai...chalo baitho yahan...bus kuch kaho mut janab se...(pressing his head as Daya was sitting with closed eyes resting his head on head rest) jo mann me aaye karne do inhein...(seeing tears still flowing from those closed eyes)_

_Abhijeet in choked voice: ab rona band karoge ya nahin tum_

_Daya said in teary tone: I missed u BOSS...(opening his tearful eyes) I missed u so much..._

_Abhijeet's heart really wrenched into pieces hearing that tone...he hugged Daya tightly who placed his head on his waist as he was sitting and Abhijeet was standing..._

_"Ek aur baar roye na tum to mai wapaa chala jaunga... main (teary tone) sach keh raha hoon Daya"_

_Daya: ab tum gaye na to main mar..._

_Abhijeet shouting at him: Dayaaaa...kya hai haan? (in complete anger) bola na abi tumhe ki kuch bakwas nahin karoge tum...tumhe samajh me nahin aa rahi hai (controlling his emotions) main sach mein ab kaan ke neeche do lagaunga tere...kya main ab tujhe dant bhi nahin sakta...pooch nahin sakta tujhe teri harkaton ke baare mein...main to humesha se business ko lekar serious raha hoon na Daya...phir aaj aisa reaction kyun haan..._

_Daya nodded his head in yes..._

_Abhijeet made him sit again on the chair..."dekho bukhar badh gaya naa...(pressing his head) itna nahin sochte hain Daya...main koi tana nahin de raha tha yaar tujhe...please ab tum kuch nahin sochoge...(in pain) please"_

_Daya again nodded..._

_Abhijeet wiped his teary face and kept pressing his head...he felt Daya is asleep now and fever was also high...he called peon and ordered him to bring Combiflame from nearby chemist shop..._

_He finally burst out in tears feeling each and every word of his buddy...like that every word is made up of pain and pain..._

_Abhijeet caressing his buddy's hairs: main sab theek jar doonga...tu dekhna Daya...hum mil kar sab pehle jaisa kar lenge..._

_..._

_..._

_Daya woke up after three hours feeling better now...he found himself lying on a couch which Abhijeet has shifted from some other room in their own cabin... he smiled a bit seeing himself wrapped in a light blanket...he was about to get down when heard a voice..._

_"Uth gaye tum... main uthane hi aa raha tha...(checking his fever) bukhar to ab bhi hai...chalo jaldi se khana kha lo phir humein kahin jaana hai"_

_Daya look at Abhijeet with fixed gaze...Abhijeet sat down beside him, make a bite and forward it to Daya: Chalo fatafat munh kholo..._

_Daya in earnest tone: Abhi wo_

_Abhijeet: koi ye wo nahin...chalo aaa karo_

_Daya opened his mouth to say something when Abhijeet placed that spoon in his mouth and laughed seeing Daya's face expressions: bacchu bukhar mein khichdi hi khani padti hai_

_Daya fuming in anger: accha hai...accha badla lia hai tumne mujhse...ye khichdi khilakar..._

_Abhijeet with naughty smile: abhi to bohot badle lene hain...dekhte jao...aur dekho ab bina nakhre kie fatafat ise khatam karo...humein kahin jaroori kaam se jaana hai_

_Daya making a pout: mujhe bukhar hai aur tumhe kaam ki padi hai...hmmm_

_Abhijeet giving "who cares" expressions: ho gayi nautanki...ab jaldi khao...chalo (sweetly) Good boy_

_Daya smiled listening that sweet tone and ate that khichdi like accha baccha..._

_..._

_..._

_"Are par Boss hum ja kahan rahe hain...batao to sahi" (Daya feeling tired due to fever himself sat on the passenger side while saying this to Abhijeet)_

_Abhijeet: bataya to jaroori kaam se ja rahe hain_

_Daya teasingly: aur kya hai wo jaroori kaam...(sitting relaxly now as car was moving swiftly)_

_Abhijeet: abhi pohonch jayenge na... thodi der khamoshi seeeee...(a screech and a loud sound turned everything numb and silent)_

"Plate fell down from Ansh's hand due to that loud jerk"

Daya still in the same trance didn't realised it before Ansh start his scolding...

"kya kar rahe hain aap...is tarah se koi khana phekta hai kya...(Daya look at him blankly where Ansh was still involved in his lectures) dekhiye mujhe pata hai aap mujhe pasand nahin karte par khane se kaisi dushmani hai...mai doosri plate laa rhaa hoon...aur apko poora khana padega...samjhe na aap (warning him) lene ja raha hoon main"

Daya nodded barely..still his mind was somewhere else when a slow small whisper came out from his throat...TARIKA!

* * *

**Are Tarika g aur yahan..**

**Ye kaise ?**

**Stay tuned to know more ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys back with the new chapter...and ek news bhi deni thi..I cleared my CA Final first group this time...Yayyy...abi ek pending hai...wish for me ki may me wo b clr ho jaye jaye to mai CA bn jaungi... yeyeyeyeyeye**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed...And sorry in advance for my further words..as I don't want to hurt anyone** but** m really upset with the number of reviews this time... guys aaplogo ko pasand nahi aa rahi to plz tell me...I will stop the story right now...but at least tell me na...I will not post nxt chapter now until I get satisfactory reviews...kum se kum 22 jitne first second chapter me the utne to hon..Even 15 bhi nahin hai this time...really sad guys...**

**Khair...**

**Moving on to the nxt chappy... Further chappy's ka ana ya na aana aap logo par depend karta hai**

**Enjoy this one :|**

* * *

Ansh turned back in shock: kya kaha aapne

Daya looking at Ansh: kk..kuch nahin...tum jao...

Ansh: kya aapne Tarika kaha...

Daya looking at him awkwardly: Ha..haan to...tumhe us se kya

Ansh coming out of his trance: nahin..kuch nahin...bus aise hi...main doosri plate lekar aaya

"Ab bhi kahoge Daya ki wo Abhijeet jaisa nahin hai"

"Chetan please..phir se shuru mut ho ja ab...jo ho nahin sakta us baare mein behus karke kya faida hai..please leave this topic..."

Chetan surrendered seeing Daya's health: chal theek hai par dekh yun akele mut gum ho jaya kar...is umar mein mujhse itni bhag daud nahi hoti yar

Daya in light smile: chal tune mana to ki tu buddha ho gaya hai

Chetan look at him in irritation and he smiled more broadly..

Here Ansh was still in kitchen...having a plate filled with khichdi in his hands but his mind was somewhere else...

Ansh's pov: Tarika..ye naam...(in frustration) hai kaun ye Tarika akhir...aur kya sambandh hai is naam ka mujhse

...

...

Finally Daya have his dinner..Ansh was much silent now...Daya was glancing at him time to time but he was totally engaged in arranging Daya's medicines, checking his BP and Pulse ratings...

Chetan placed his plate in kitchen and hurriedly come to Daya: acha main chalta hoon..tumhara to theek hai malik aadmi ho..mujhe daftar bhi jana hota hai..chalo main nikla

Daya: acha dhyan se jana tum aur pohnch kar batana...aur Chetan..(pause..Chetan looking at him in question when heard) Thanks yar

Chetan making a face: ho gaya...chalo ab aram karo..aur ho sakte to kal office mut aana

Daya in tention: par kal bohot important meeting hai Chetan...

Chetan: haan janta hoon...main party se baat karke kuch karta hoon..dekhte hain subah tum aram kro ab

Daya nodded in smile and Chetan left

Ansh hand over few tablets to Daya who gulped them down quietly making so many faces...Ansh was constantly glancing at him in smile

"Apko medicines pasand nahin hain"

Daya shrinking his mouth: kise pasand hoti hain...

Ansh: ye bhi sahi hai... chaliye aap let jaiye main apki bandage check kar leta hoon

Daya refusing with: Nahin ab tum bhi aram kar lo

Ansh in straight tone: Maine poocha nahin hai

Daya lie down dejectedly..he was already feeling guilty...he don't want to again scold or argue with Ansh so keep his lips sealed.

Ansh smiled a bit and finally checked Daya's wound who flinched in pain with his touch..Ansh instantly place hand on his forehead causing Daya to open his eyes in shock..

Ansh start caressing his front hairs to comfort him...his whole focus was to the wound which he was dressing again while Daya was looking at his face with fixed gaze...so many similar incidents came in front of his eyes which bring a teary blaze in his eye core...Ansh face become blur for him and he finally close his eyes...

Ansh became tensed seeing tears on Daya's face...he asked in low tone: bohot dard ho raha h kya sir

Daya with same closed eyes: Haan bohot Abhi...tum (he stopped listening a query and opened his eyes abruptly even going a bit away from Ansh)

Ansh little awkwardly: kya hua sir...maine bus yahi to poocha ki ye Abhi kaun hain...? Aap bohot yaad karte hain na unhein?

Daya realising what he was saying and doing again lie down on his previous place telling him in straight tone: Bohot raat ho gayi hai..jate hue light band kar dena..

Ansh was really feeling irritated with his master...he quickly got up and left the room switching off the light...

Daya: Abhi...(in pain) yaad to use kia jata hai jise ek pal ko bhi bhoola ja sake..Tum to har waqt mere sath ho..mere dil mein...aur jante ho Tarika ke dil me bhi tum the..haan sach...bus wo tumhe bata hi nahin paai

_Daya coming out in anger from the car standing just in front of the other car and banging hand on bonnet: ye koi tareeka hai road par gaadi chalane ka..arey jab chalane nahin aati hai to gadi lekar aate hi kyun ho_

_Abhijeet was a bit hurt on his head but listening the loud tone of his buddy he completely forget his pain and came out hurriedly..._

_At the same time a girl owning curly hairs, perfect height and classy outfit came out from the car standing exactly in front of Daya.. Abhijeet's feets stopped at his place seeing the girl...The girl rolled her eyes towards Daya removing her goggles making Abhijeet lost in those eyes..._

_**TERE SAATH SAATH AISA**_

_**KOI NOOR AYA HAI**_

_**CHAND TERI ROSHNI KA**_

_**HALKA SA EK SAYA HAI**_

"_Mister...mind your tone...mari car k breaks mein kuch problem hai main bus use service center hi le ja rahi thi"_

_Daya in complete anger as he had seen Abhijeet getting hurt: Madam agar car mein problem hai to use ghar chod kar aana tha na...janti hain aapke wajah se mere dost ko kitni chot lagi hai...aur aisi khatara gaadi lene ki jaroorat kya hai..._

_Girl: Excuse me...how dare you to call my car like that...khud ki jeep dekhi hai kitne purane jamane ki hai_

_Daya in rash: Total Rubbish..wo mere bhai ki sabse favourite jeep hai...hai na Abhi...he look behind and saw his pal in freezed position with open mouth and fix gaze..._

_The girl too followed his eyes and exclaimed happily: arey Abhijeet tum_

_Daya look at her in shock and she already start moving towards Abhijeet who too was smiling like an idiot as per Daya's thoughts..._

**_TERI NAZRON NE DIL KA KIA JO HASHAR_**

**_ASAR YE HUAA..._**

**_AB INME HI DOOB KE HO JA PAAR_**

**_YAHI HAI DUAAN_**

_Girl waived in front of his face and he came out of his trance managing his tone: Hii Tarika_

_Tarika: I am so sorry Abhijeet...mujhe pata hi nahin tha ki tum ho car mein...aur tumhe meri wajah se itni chot lag gayi...I am really sorry...tum please mere sath hospital chalo mai tumhari dressing kar dungi..._

_Abhijeet nodding his head in no answered in shy tone: are nahi nahi Tarika..Its Okay..bus halki si kharoch hai..._

_"Kharoch haan...khoon aa raha hai aur tumhe kharoch lag rahi hai... Dekho Abhi jyada superman ban ne ki jaroorat nahi hai"_

_Tarika: ohh to aap Daya hain_

_Daya sarcastically: jee sahi pehchana aapne..aur aap jo bhi hain abi ke abi mere bhai ko hospital lekar chalengi_

_Abhijeet trying to stop his pal: arey Daya tu kya..main theek hoon yaar_

_Tarika politely: no Abhijeet... dressing karwane ki jaroorat hai tumhe...and don't worry Daya(Daya gave her a whatever look)...mai khud ek doctor hoon...chalo Abhijeet tumhe wakai abi Doctor ki jaroorat hai_

_Abhijeet: theek hai Tarika tum kehti ho to...(Daya in his ears: tum kehti ho matlab mai kehta to nahin chalte)_

_Abhijeet glared at him and connected the convo with: hum log bhi hospital hi ja rahe the...Daya ko fever hai.._

_Tarika: ohh..(guilty tone) I am really sorry guys...aap log please chaliye gadi mein..main aapko_

_Daya: no thanks wo khatara mein main nahin baithne wala..._

_Abhijeet look at him in anger and he answered: kyaaa...ghooro mut mujhe Boss... aur chot nahin lagani muje tumhein_

_Tarika in smile: Its okay Daya...main samjhti hoon...aap log apki hi jeep me chaliye main drive karke le chalti hoon...ab to theek hai_

_Daya nodded his head and Abhijeet look at him in disappointment_

**CITY HOSPITAL**

_"Tum achanak yahan kaise Tarika"_

_Tarika: meri posting yahin ho gayi hai Abhijeet...CITY HOSPITAL mein hi...Gangtok mein bus che mahine ke lie hi aayi thi...wo bhi tumhari company ke sath research project tha...project khatam hua aur mai wapas..._

_Abhijeet: main bhi ab yahin aa gaya hoon_

_Daya intervened in mid: mere paas...aur Abhijeet mere sath hi rehta hai_

_Abhijeet just want to place his palm on Daya's mouth but was helpless right now..._

_Tarika: chalo acha hai... accident ke bahane hi sahi tumse milna ho gaya...aur tumhare Daya se bhi...waise (murmuring in Abhijeet's ears) kaafi gusse wala hai_

_Abhijeet in low naughty tone: kaan bhi tez hain uske_

_Tarika: ohhoo to mai bhagi...(in smile) tum baitho mai aati hoon ek round lekar... wapas aakar Daya ke tests bhi karne hain..._

_Tarika left and Daya immediately sit beside his buddy asking in angry tone: kaun hai ye aur jabse mili hai tumhare dant hi band nahin ho rahe hain..(imitating Abhijeet) Tarika ye Tarika wo..._

_Abhijeet angrily: aur tumhara munh band ho raha hai...are keh rahi hai wo uski car me problem hai par nahin sahab ke to taanz hi nahi ruk rahe_

_Daya making a pout: par tumhe chot lag gayi na.._

_Abhijeet: Itni bhi nahi lagi jitna sahab ne bawal macha dia hai_

_Daya: aur khud jo mujhe jabardasti bina bataye hospital laa rahe the uska kya...bure kaam ka bura nateeza hunh_

_He stopped with a slap on his head "Ouch...ye mara peeti ki nahin ho rahi hai"_

_Abhijeet: haan ghar par hogi abi to trailer tha_

_Daya making a face: hai kaun ye waise...kahan mili aur kaise...aur itna frank kaise ho tum is se...mere bare mein bhi janti hai..._

_Abhijeet: saari ramkahani abhi sun ni hai ya ghar ke lie kuch chodna hai...ab ek aur awaz tere munh se aai na to mai tera sar tod doonga_

_Daya in fake crying tone: Ladki ka chakkar babu bhaiya ladki ka chakkar...and again a slap came on his head giving him a good laugh..._

Ansh came inside his room with fast steps only to found his master laughing loudly but to his surprise he was all alone only having a photoframe attached to his chest...Tightly still laughing madly giving so many confusing lines on Ansh's forehead.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**And what is Ansh relationship with Tarika?**

**Stay tuned and please read and review...**

**Good night for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with the update**

**Thanku so much for your precious feedbacks:)**

**Enjoy the chappy :)**

* * *

Ansh was still looking at Daya with confused face when his mobile rang...he jerked his head and picked up the call although giving displeased gestures seeing the caller ID...

"Hello..Charansparsh Nanu"

"jee mai theek hoon"

"(sounding irritated) Nanu main ab koi baccha nahin raha...aap to details par details le rahe hain"

"Jee (quiet tone) wo theek hain..(angrily) nahin mujhe kuch nahin jaan na hai..maine sab kuch dekha hai..mujhe kuch aur jaan ne ki jaroorat nahin hai Nanu...aap bus apni tabiyat ka khayal rakhiyega...(other side person saying something but Ansh cut him in mid) chalein main baad me aapko phone karta hoon...(stressed) Namastey Nanu"

He look at the phone still trying to swallow his anger...He again look at Daya who was now in sleeping mode hugging a wooden frame tightly near his heart.

"Ye bhi ajeeb hain...samajh hi nahin aata ki kab kya chahte aur karte hain...pehle to mujhe ye Abhi ki mystery suljhani hai...main Abhi jaisa hoon ka matlab akhir hai kya...aur Daya sir, Chetan sir ye kyun kehte hain ki main Abhi jaisa hoon...(taking deep breathe) pata nahin kya chal raha hai...Chal bhai Ansh so ja..kal subah sir ke sath phir jana hai Morning walk par"

...

...

He opened his eyes fluttering them quiet a number of times as the sun rays were falling on his eyes telling him about a new day...He got up with a jerk realising the amount of sunlight spread all around...

"Main itni der kaise so gaya...shah.. Morning walk bhi miss ho gayi...(looking at the frame lying beside him due to that sudden jerk) Kya Boss... tumhi utha dete...(sadly) kash...tum mujhe pehle ki tarah neend se jagate...(totally lost in his past happy days and telling to the frame in excitement) pata hai Boss main jaan kar tumhare pukarne par bhi uth ta nahin tha jis se tum mujhe jor jabardasti uthao... bohot maza aata tha tumhe tang karne mein...(tears suddenly appeared in his eyes...he picked up the frame and says in a stubborn teary tone) tum kyun chale gaye Abhi..mujhe chod kar..haan bolo kyun...sab waade tod die..sab kuch bhool gaye...tumne dhoka dia mujhe Abhi...main..kash tumhe wapas laa paata..kash...Yaar (complete teary tone) mujhe bhi apne paas bula lo...mujhse ab yun akele nahi raha jaata...please yaar mujhe bhii..mujhe bhi bula lo"

He hugged that frame so tightly bursting out in tears when he felt a soft shelter around him and the same magical voice: Daya

Daya looked up and Abhijeet was standing in front of him...

Daya got up instantly hugging his buddy tightly closing his eyes, crying now: Abhi tum aa gaye.. mujhe pata tha tum jaroor aaoge...Abhi tum ho na yahan..Abhi bolo na...Abhi...(and as he open his eyes their was no one) Abhii..Abhi tum kahan chale gaye...Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Sir aankhein kholiye..sir..sir"

"Daya hosh me aao...Ansh paani laana zara..Dayaa...(shaking him loudly) Dayaa...(throwing water on his face and he finally opened his eyes but he was so much panic not understanding anything)

"Abhi..Chetan Abhi aya tha..wo yahin tha..mere paas..usne mujhe gale lagaya..wo achanak gayab..Abhi kahan..Abhi yahin tha... Chetan use bulao na..please please..use kaho mujhe yun tang na kare... please use"

Chetan: Yahan koi nahin hai Daya...wo bus ek sapna tha

Daya shouting loudly at him: koi sapna nahin wo tha yahan maine dekha hai..maine mehsoos kia hai use..wo hai yahan...wo

Chetan seeing him getting more and more anxious ordered Ansh: Ansh...jaldi se iska medical kit lekar aao

Ansh nodded and hurriedly handover him the kit..Chetan took out a syringe and medicine, showing it to Ansh: ye injection Daya ko de do foran...iska relax hona jaroori hai..

Ansh nodded and grabbed Daya: Daya look at him and his eye balls forgot to react seeing the face in front of him...he placed his sweaty palm on Ansh's face smiling in tears...slowly Ansh injected him medicine in his free hand and that hand which was placed on his cheek slipped down with few words coming out from Daya's mouth before sleeping completely: A..bhiii..hai...Wo aa..ga..ya

Ansh was looking at the sweaty sleeping man still restless but thankfully sleeping now...

Chetan placed palm on his mouth to control his outburst leaving the room quickly...

Ansh look at Chetan and then back at Daya...he picked up the frame lying beside Daya and turned it...a thousand volt current passed in his body seeing that picture...he rushed outside to Chetan who was wiping his disobedient tears...

He turned with Ansh's voice: Chetan sir

Chetan turned: mujhe pata hai tum kya jaan na chahte ho...yahi na ki achanak Daya ko kya ho gaya tha...use panic attack aya tha...aaj bohot waqt baad aisa koi panic attack aya hai use...nahin to jis waqt Abhijeet ki maut hui thi ye panic attacks ki giraft me chala gaya tha...

Ansh in more shocked tone: Abhijeet ki maut...Apka matlab Abhi..(showing the frame) yaani ye

Chetan look at Ansh in shock seeing that frame in his hand...he came forward and snatched that frame: tumhe ye kahan mila

Ansh: wahin Daya sir k paas...wo kal ise sath lekar hi so gaye the...Chetan sir kya ye Abhi hain

Chetan looking at Duo picture smiled in pain: Haan ye Abhijeet hai..Daya ka Abhi...uska dost/bhai uski dunia hi...in dono ki hi dunia ek doosre me basti thi...par Abhijeet ki maut ne Daya ko tod dia..wo kabhi is sadme se bahar hi nahi aa paya...aaj bhi wo uske wapas aane ka intezaar karta hai...(to Ansh) jaante ho Ansh..saalon tak Daya ne is baat ko maana hi nahin tha ki Abhijeet ab kabhi nahi aayega..humesha ek hi rat..wo theek hai wo zinda hai...par dheere dheere uski ummeed bhi waqt ke sath dhundli padti gayi..wo aur chup aur khali ho gaya apni har toot ti ummeed ke sath...aur aaj jise tum dekh rahe ho wo to Daya hai hi nahin...Daya ko to shayd Abhijeet hi apne sath le gaya...

(with hope in his eyes) lekin ab mujhe lagta hai..Daya theek hi kehta tha...(holding Ansh from both his shoulders) bhagwan ne uske Abhi ko tumhare roop me uske paas wapas bhej dia

Ansh in shock: ye aap kya keh rahe hain...main kaise

Chetan excitedly: is tasveer ko dekho...nahin dikhte tum inki tarah...tumhari shakl, tumhari Daya k lie care karna yahan tak ki tumhari awaz tak Abhijeet ke jaisi hai...

Ansh look at Chetan blankly jerking him away, says in somewhat angry tone: ye aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hain...main kaise Abhijeet ho sakta hoon...wo to..

Chetan cut him in mid: haan main janta hoon...aur isilie keh raha hoon ki shayad ye anhoni hi hai...jo bhagwan ne Abhijeet ko tumhare roop mein usi shakl ke sath wapas is dunia me bhej dia...(holding his hand) aao yahan aao mere sath...

He took him to a locked room..he opened it with keys after taking out them from a secret cabinet...Ansh entered the room and a new world came in front of his eyes...the room was full of Duo pictures and Abhijeet's pictures...so many old things were kept their like a cabinet, an almirah, a laptop, a music player and many books.

Ansh was looking at all those things when his ears hear Chetan's voice: Daya ke panic attacks ki wajah se Tarika ne (Ansh turned towards Chetan instantly) Chetan in small smile: Haan Tarika...(showing him a photograph in which all four of them were standing) Daya beside Abhijeet in big smile..Tarika was standing next to Abhijeet and Chetan was next to Tarika.

"Ye Tarika hai.."

(asking in hope) pehchana...(Ansh nod his head in no) Chetan initiated: Abhijeet aur Tarika ek doosre se bohot pyar karte the...Abhijeet ki maut ke do saal baad Daya ne jabardasti Tarika ki shadi karwai...akhir kab tak wo uski yaad mein zindagi guzarti...Tarika ek doctor thi...jis roz se Daya ko panic attacks aana shuru hue usne hi uska ilaaz kia aur aaj tak wohi Daya ki doctor hai...usne in sab yadon se Daya ko door jane ke lie kaha...par wo kaise jaata... isilie Abhijeet ke room ko me hi uski har yaad ko samet rakkha hai usne...

Ansh: Abhijeet ki maut kaise hui thi Sir

Chetan was about to say something when both of them hear doorbell...

Chetan: Lagta hai Tarika aayi hogi...maine use phone kia tha...he came out of the room leaving Ansh their only who was standing like a statue in mid of the room murmuring "Tarika"

Chetan opened the door and a lady in her early 60s was standing in front of him...

Chetan inhaling so much air to breathe: acha hua tum aa gayi Tarika...aaj achanak Daya ko panic attack aa gaya...

Tarika coming inside: par aisa hua kaise... use to ye attacks aana band ho gaye the na

Chetan: pata nahin Tarika shayad koi sapna dekha...wo to accha hua mai yahan kaam ke silsile me aa gaya tha...Ansh akele to kuch samajh hi nahin paata

Tarika: ye Ansh kaun hai

"Main Ansh hoon"

Tarika look at the source of voice and her eyelids forgot to blink...only a low scream came out of her throat...

"TUM"

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Let me know in ur lovely reviews**

**Thanku..nd Tata**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally back**

**Bohot wait karaya na**

**But abi mere exams postpone ho gaye hain in June**

**to thoda relief hai**

**so here I am...**

**Enjoy the update**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Daya got a panic attack due to a dream in which he watched Abhijeet near him_

_Ansh saw his portrait with Daya and questions Chetan about that face which resembles with him _

_Chetan took Ansh in a room where all the memories of duo and Tarika were enclosed_

_Chetan told Ansh about Tarika_

_Tarika arrive at Daya's home as she is his doctor_

_She was shocked seeing Ansh's face..._

_**Abb Aage:**_

* * *

Ansh move forward toward her and she was looking at him continuously without a blink...Her eyes become moist while lips curved in a beautiful smile.

"_Tarikaaaa...Tarikaaa..(finally stopped breathing heavily)..ye tumhara bag"_

_Tarika: Are Abhijeet tum itne haanf rahe ho...bag hi to tha mai kal le jaati...aise bhag kar aane ki kya jaroorat thi_

_Abhijeet managing his sinus and answering in smile: arey tumhara phone aur jaroori saman bhi hoga isme...tum bekar hi pareshan ho jatin...bus islie hi..._

_Tarika sweetly: so sweet of you Abhijeet_

_Abhijeet smiled shyly teased by Tarika: like seriously Abhijeet..tum ab bhi utna hi blush karte ho_

_Abhijeet's smile getting more deep: chalo mai chalta hoon...meeting ki discussions karni hain aur Daya ko medicines bhi deni hain..waise thanks Tarika tum aayin yahan specially Daya ki reports dene...thanku_

_Tarika: are usme kya hai Abhijeet mai free thi to aa gayi socha tumhara office bhi dekh loongi..._

_Abhijeet smiled again and after few more minutes they both bid bye to each other..._

_Abhijeet climbed stairs..a continuous smile was their on his lips while he was humming a song under his throat when found his two buddies standing in front of him, crossing hands on their chests..._

_Abhijeet look at both of them and entered in his cabin asking: ye is tarah kyun khade ho tum dono.._

_Daya: dekh rahe ho Chetan _

_Chetan too in same tone: haan dekh raha hoon_

_Abhijeet turning to both of them asked strictly: kya..kya dekh rahe hain dono mahapurush_

_Daya gestured like playing guitar in air humming as: **Do dil mil rahe hain, magar (nodding his head in yes) chupke chupke...sabko ho rahi hai...(winking Abhijeet) khabar chupke chupke hooo...**_

_A file hit his chest and he burst in loud laugh turning his brother red while giving a fit of laughter to Chetan too..._

...

...

Night

Duo home:

"_To kab batane wale ho use"_

_Abhijeet looking at him in question: kya batana hai aur kise..kiski baat kar rahe ho tum Daya_

_Daya: hmmm jaise tumhein kuch samajh nahi aa raha_

_Abhijeet: yaar Daya poore din meetings attend kar kar ke main thak chuka hoon ab tu paheliyan mut bujha..saaf bol na kya kehna hai..kiski baat kar raha hai_

_Daya: Doctor Tarika ki baat kar raha hoon mai...kab kehne wale ho us se apne Dil ki baat..._

_Abhijeet getting up in shock: are kaun si baat... Daya bukhar na tere dimag pe chad gaya hai_

_Daya: haan jaise ishq ka bukhar alke dil pe chadha hai_

_Abhijeet: kuch bhi mut bol Daya..jaisa tu soch raha hai waisa kuch nahin hai... Tarika bus ek acchi dost hai meri_

_Daya coming on his side placing hand on his shoulder: acche dost ke lie aisi halat nahi hoti jaise aapki ho rahi hai_

_Abhijeet in straight tone: kaisi kaisi halat ho rahi hai meri main bhi to sunun...(taunt) Daya saab ki khushfemian_

_Daya standing in front of him, again gestured like playing guitar singing around Abhijeet as:_

**_Sanson mein badi bekarari_**

**_Ankhon mein kayi rat jage_**

**_Abhijeet averted his gaze...Daya smiled and placed hand on his heart_**

**_Kahin jab lag jaye dil to kahin phir dil na lage..._**

**_Asking with hand gesture: kya hai? kuch bhi nahin hai agar_**

**_Lab pe to hai khamoshi magar _**

**_Batein kar rahi hai_**

**_Nazar chupke chupke_**

_Abhijeet nod his head in no telling Daya as: tu yahan baith ke apna taanpura baja mai chala sone_

_Daya dramatically: uffff...mera sharmeela bhai_

_Abhijeet laughed and entered inside his room laughing more patting the back of his head while jumping in air for what reason he himself don't know but the next second something strikes in his mind and he opened the door..._

_"Daya tune medicines lin"_

_Daya look at Abhijeet innocently like he is caught red-handed..._

_"Tera na yahi rehta hai..agar main ek cheez bhool jaun to sahab ko to kuch yaad hi nahi rakhna hai...(taking out the first aid box and handing over the tablets and a glass of water to Daya who was looking at him in sweet smile)_

_Abhijeet in question: le na kya dekh raha hai..._

_Daya nod his head in no and hugged Abhijeet suddenly..._

_Abhijeet can't hug him as his hands were not free but he asked: Hey Daya..kya hua_

_Daya separating in smile answered: tum nahi hote to mera kya hota Boss..._

_Abhijeet in smile: tum bhi na Daya...chalo accha dawai khao phir subah jaldi bhi uthna hai...yaad hai na kal kitni important meeting hai_

_Daya gulping medicines quickly replying as: arey haan Boss...accha hua tumne yaad dilaya..main to bhool hi gaya tha... accha Good night Boss..._

_Abhijeet too going inside his room after placing the first aid box on its place: Good night Daya_

_Next morning:_

_Daya come running shouting as: Boss...Abhijeet but he was shocked seeing Abhijeet still in bed now sleeping calmly with a cute smile on his lips..._

_Daya making a face: bade sahab ki muskaan to dekho...abi tak so raha hai aur aadhe ghante me pohnchna hai...waise to roz subah paanch baje uth jata hai..._

_He went near his buddy to wake him up but his lips curved in a small smile looking at his cute buddy sleeping like a kid..._

_Daya in sad tone: sorry Abhi..uthane ka mann bilkul nahin hai tumhe...par agar nahin uthaya to tum mujhe chodoge nahin...he pat his shoulder softly: Abhi chalo utho...dekho kitni subah ho gayi hai_

_"Sone de yaar Daya"_

_Daya: arey sone hi deta Abhi...agar ye meeting nahin hoti_

_Abhijeet looking at Daya with his eyes wide open: kya baj gaya Daya...(glancing at clock) o shit...8 baj gaye (angrily to Daya) uthaya kyu nahin mujhe..._

_Daya in shock: are utha hi to raha hoon_

_Abhijeet: tu na bus..ja jaldi se tayar ho ja...main aaya bus dus minute me_

_Daya getting up in anger: huh pata tha yahi hoga..bhalai ka to jamana hi nahin hai.._

_..._

_..._

"Aap theek hain"

Tarika coming out of his trance: ha

...haan main theek hoon...(to Chetan) Daya kahan hai

Chetan: andar hai..abi so raha hai..tum dekh lo ek baar

Tarika nodded again glance Ansh at once made her way towards Daya's room...here Ansh was utterly confused with all the happenings...he look at the room where Chetan took him earlier...shayad mere saare sawalon ke jawab yahin milenge...he decided something and took a deep breathe before finally entering that room.

* * *

**Ho gaya**

**Kaisa laga chappy**

**Well m not satisfied with it**

**itte din baad likh rahi hu may be I get my flow back in nxt chappy**

**Plz review if u read it.**

**I know to much gap is their and getting ur interest back will take some time...**

**I m ready for it**

**Just let me know ur opinions about this chappy**

**Thanku**

**Tata**

**take care all of u..stay safe and stay home :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with the update...**

**Thanku so much to all the readers for ur precious reviews in previous chapter.**

**Hope u will like this one too.**

**Enjoy ur update :)**

* * *

Daya came back after two hours...His eyelids fluttered..Both Tarika and Chetan gathered him...he opened his eyes and the first word escaped from his mouth gave sad sighs to both his friends standing around him.

"Abhi" a low voice came out from his throat.

Tarika held his palm softly...Daya look at her...his eyes get moist and he turned his face to other side to hide his tears.

Tarika asked softly: are you okay now?

Daya composed himself and turned towards Tarika nodding his head in a slow yes.

"Tum.. tumhe yahan nahin aana chahiye tha Tarika...tumhari family bhi.."

Tarika: Daya..meri family mere rishton ko samjhti hai aur unki izzat bhi karti hai...Varun ne kitni baar tumhe samjhaya hai ki itna formal mut hua karo...aur kya sirf Abhijeet hi tumhara dost tha...main tumhari dost nahin hoon

Daya trying to lighten the situation answered in light smile: tum to meri sabse badi dushman ho

Tarika raising her eyebrow: sudhroge nahin tum kabhi...(scolding him) aur kis baat ki tention lekar baithe hue ho...kaise hua ye attack..kitni baar tumhein samjhaya hai Daya..jo ho chuka hai (sadly) hum use chah ke bhi badal nahin sakte...phir us sab se apne aaj par..

Daya cut him in mid: wo beeta hua kal hi to aaj banke mere samne khada ho gaya..(trying to sit in which Chetan helped him) tum mili to hogi dekha na tumne use

Tarika taking a deep breathe: haan mili dekha bhi..par Daya sirf shakl milne se koi Abhijeet nahin ho sakta

Daya: main kab keh raha hoon ki wo Abhijeet hai...(dreamy tone) wo to bus ek hi tha aur hai aaj bhi mere dil mein hai...meri rooh mein meri har saans mein basta hai uska ehsaas...par Ansh...uske aas paas hone se ek ajeeb se apnepan ka ehsaas hota hai...jaise wo Abhi...

Ansh coming inside the room: Nahin mai Abhijeet nahi hoon (in broken tone sitting beside Daya on floor) aap hi bataiye aisa kaise ho sakta hai...ye to ek anhoni hai...Main..main us room mein (to Chetan) wapas gaya tha..wahan ki har cheez dekhi maine...aur use dekh kar na jane kaisi dhundli si tasveerein mere jehen me aa rahi hain...wo tasveerein jinse main bachpan se bhagta aaya...jo ab tak mere sapnon me thin par ab sapnon se bahar aakr hakikat ban gayi hain wo...nahi..nahi nahi..ye sach nahi ho sakta...(to Daya) kyun aapke sath rehne se ek sukoon hota hai...kyun apko dant te hue bhi kabhi ye nahin lagta aap koi paraye hain..kahan se aya ye huk mere paas..kisne dia... meri ku...kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai...please mujhe samjhaiye..ye sab kya ho raha hai ye sab (he hide his face between his palms and started sobbing)...

Daya got up from his place and caress his hairs...

Ansh hold his hand suddenly: bataiye na aap kya main..(earnestly) main Abhijeet hoon

Daya looking in his eyes: tumhe wakai lagta hai ki tumhara us kamre me maujood kisi bhi cheez se koi lena dena hai...(deep tone) mujhse koi lena dena hai

Ansh thinking for a while answered in low tone: Haan

Daya look at Chetan in complete pain while Tarika left the room in tears...

Daya's pov: ye kaisi anhoni hai bhagwan...nahin mera dil nahi maanta..ye punarjanm ye sab ye sach nahin ho sakta..nahin

Ansh still looking down speak after gathering some courage: unki maut kaise hui thi

Daya look at him in jerk while Chetan instantly come on Daya's side as he got a panic attack only few hours ago and this dreadful memory can create chances of another which he really can't afford.

Chetan in ordering tone: Ansh tum abi bahar jao hum is baare me baad me baat karenge aur Daya (who was lost somewhere so Chetan called him again loudly) Dayaa

Daya came back from trail of his thoughts: tum leto foran aur sone ki koshish karo..Ye lo (hand over him a tablet) apni dawai khao aur relax karo..kuch bhi sochne ki is waqt jaroorat nahi hai tumhein

Daya didn't want to take that tablet because he knew that it will make him sleep and he is not in a mood to sleep but he can't do anything in front of an strict Chetan who forcefully make him eat the tablet and soon he drift into a deep slumber.

Chetan took Ansh with himself who was looking so much disturb.

Tarika saw him and barged over him in anger: kya bol rahe the tum wo sab Daya ke samne...jaante ho uski halat aur bigad sakti thi tumhari in baaton se...aur ye khayal mann se nikal do..ye sab mehej ek ittefaq hai...tum Abhijeet nahin ho sakte...

Chetan: Tarika tum please

Tarika in same tone: kya Chetan...tum kabse in sab baton par yakeen karne lage...tum jante ho na ki (her tone became wet) Abhijeet salon pehle hum sab ko chod ke chala gaya tha...wo dard wo jakhm aaj bhi bhulaye nahi bhoolte aur aaj ek baar phir us dard ko kuredne ke lie ye samne aa gaya.

Ansh: Kaise hui thi unki maut?

Tarika become still at that tone..the same tone, the same magical voice which can tie anyone in its magical spell and above all Ansh held both her hands pleading her: please mujhe bataiye...aap janti hain bachpan se lekar aaj tak main kin anjaan yaadon se ghira raha hoon..jinke baare me main kuch nahin jaanta tha...aaj wo sab jaan ne ko jee karta hai...please mujhe bataiye kya hua tha...aapke sath Daya sir ke saath...(low tone) Abhijeet ke sath..Main nahin jaanta ki main Abhijeet hoon ya nahin (leaving her hands) par na jaane kyun aapse, Daya sir se, is ghae se ek rishta sa mehsoos hota hai...yahan aane ke baad ek anjaan dor thi jo humesha mujhe Daya sir ki ore kheech leti thi...aaj us dor k sire saaf saaf dikhne lage hain...please main jaan na chahta hoon sab jaan na chahta hoon...

Tarika looked at him with moist eyes and he asked innocently: bataingi na?

Tarika took a deep breathe before nodding her head in yes.

* * *

**Yes small chappy tha bcoz suspense pe chodna tha na hehe.**

**Next chapter will reveal so many folds of past but not ALL ;)**

**so stay tuned :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys...**

**bohot gussa kar dia na MSB mein..m sorry par sacchi me bina review k likhne ka mnn nahi karta...**

**Khair...Thanku all of u who read, review and like my work.**

**Hearty thanks to all of u.**

**Guys, here is ur update..plz let me know if u like it..if don't then also tell me.**

**I love to read long reviews but if u can take just a second to write two word or three about the chapter it will also be appreciated.**

**If it's not good let me know ki it was pathetic, not up to mark..i will try to improve but at least TELL ME.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed :)**

**Thanku all of u now no more bak bak.**

**Straight to the chappy..**

**Chapter mostly contain flashback part...**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Abhi"

Abhijeet pulled his head up from laptop and asked through eyes: haan Daya bol

Daya peeping from his cabin's partotion told him annoyingly: are idhar aao na

Abhijeet again looking at his laptop screen: Daya kuch urgent kaam hai to bol abi bohot jaroori kam kar raha hoon main

Daya in shock: to mera kaam jaroori nahin hai

Abhijeet look at him in anger and warned him: Daya agar koi bhi faltu ki baat hui na to mujhse bura koi nahin hoga.

Daya carelessly: wo to waise bhi nahin hai ab aao bhi.

Abhijeet jerked his head and got up from his place entering inside Daya's cabin: bol aa gaya

Daya showing him a new mail on his lappy screen: ye dekho

Abhijeet glance at Laptop screen and exclaimed in happiness: humara tender pass ho gaya

Daya too in same tone: akhir fill kisne kia tha...tumhari fill ki hui quotation unko bohot pasand aai..dekho na do order ek sath die hain.

Abhijeet took his head out from Laptop screen and hugged Daya and both shouted in happiness laughing madly afterwards realising where they are.

Daya in smile: Boss pata hai kitne din baad koi order aaya hai Firm ke paas.

Abhijeet placed hand on his shoulder caringly: Dayaa...khushi ke mauke par purani batein yaad nahin karte.

Daya in happy tone: chalo phir isi baat par acchi si treat do mujhe chal ke.

"Aur mujhe bhiii"

Duo turned and Daya make a face murmuring: phir aa gayi..mere bhai ke aage peeche hi phirti rehti hai.

Abhijeet hit elbow to him and Daya glared at him.

"Aao na Tarika baitho"

Daya too in sweet tone: aaj aap yahan kaise Dr. Tarika. Aaj to mujhe bukhar bhi nahin hai aur Abhijeet ki chot bhi theek ho gayi hai.

Abhijeet look at him in shock and signalled him secretly to shut his mouth.

Tarika smiled a bit still looking lost somewhere: wo main kuch aur kaam se aai thi.

Abhijeet came forward and greeted her: iska to bus aisa hi hai. Tum baitho na.

Tarika resisting: Nahin Abhijeet actually aur bhi jagah jaana hai sabko invite karna hai..tum dono ko bhi main invite karne aai thi.

Abhijeet ask in smile: koi function hai kya ghar par.

Tarika in grave tone: Haan wo 15 din baad meri engagement hai to..tum dono ko aana hai.

Daya come forward with excited face: Congratulations Dr. Tarika...(in big smile look at Abhijeet) Abhi..jee (he stopped his flow of words seeing the face of his brother)

Abhijeet in low tone after few moments: Tumne bataya nahin tumhari shadi fix ho gayi hai.

Tarika in deep tone: mujhe khud bhi nahin pata tha. Kal raat hi sab kuch..aur phir roka bhi kal raat hi ho gaya. Maine bataya tha na Mom Dad aaye hue hain. Wo shadi ke lie hi aaye the aur...

Abhijeet smiled finally: Congratulations Tarika.

Tarika look at him and corrected her bag on his shoulder: main nikalti hoon aur bhi jagah jana hai invite karne.

Abhijeet nodded, bid her bye and instantly made his way towards Daya's chair.

Daya silently observed everything. He went behind Tarika and found her standing outside their office. Anyone can tell easily from her face that she was about to cry. Daya went near her to talk but her phone ringed. She picked up the call..

"Jee Maa..bus ghar hi aa rahi hoon..Hospital mein thoda kaam tha to subah subah bina bataye nikal gayi..(glancing back at the office gate) kaam ho gaya bus aa rahi hoon.

She hired an auto in between and told her the place to go. While sitting inside she noticed Daya on main gate.

Both shared an eye contact and Tarika just smiled at him. Daya too smiled a bit which vanished Tarika's smile and she went away.

Daya kept looking her way, think something and climb his office stairs.

He was about to enter when found Abhijeet in real angry shade scolding one of their employee, badly.

Daya entered his cabin and Abhijeet ordered that employee to go out and do his work properly from the next time.

Abhijeet still blabbering in anger: koi bhi time par koi baat batata hi nahin hai. Saare kam mujhe hi karne hain to in sab ko hire kyun kia hua hai maine.

Daya asked quietly: Kya baat hai Abhi..

Abhijeet burst out in anger: Mehta jee ke office se already subah phone aa chuka hai. Meeting hai 11 baje se, aaj hi tender final karna hai aur ye abi bata raha hai mujhe.

Daya coming near him and patted his back: ho jaega Abhi...abi to bus 9 hi baje hain aur sab kuch to already ready kia hua hai tumne, bus final revision hi to karna hai. Aur employees ke office me aane ka time bhi to abhi hai na. To thodi der pehle hi call aya hoga. Tum gussa mut karo, chalo preparation kar lete hain.

Abhijeet calm down finally and Daya gave him a glass of water noticing his each and every action.

Soon they get involve in preparation of meeting and both left office at 10 'o' clock.

Daya want to talk from Abhijeet but he knew its not the right time so he postponed the idea till evening.

They entered the Green Palace Hotel, ask their room number and soon their meeting with the famous business tycoons of the city, get started.

It took them the whole afternoon and evening to final the tender and complete all paper works. Daya in between contacted with Chetan to manage office for today as they are not coming back to office today.

At 7:00 PM they finally get freed when Mr. Mehta requested Abhijeet: It is really a pleasure meeting you both. Humein aur bhi sath kam karte rehna chahiye in future.

Duo smiled.

Mr. Mehta: Dekhiye mera to ab time ho gaya hai..you know..aur mai is hotel mein isilie aata hoon kyunki bohot hi accha intezaam hai yahan...lets celebrate our first business deal.

Abhijeet look at Daya and Daya nodded in yes. However they didn't like the idea and they are not habitual of drinks also but they knew the business etiquettes so agreed.

Duo ordered a mild beer and Mehta his permanent one. Both somehow finished their beer which they can tolerate also and bid bye to Mehta who was offering them dinner also but duo almost run from their because they knew the meaning of dinner is more celebration and more drinks.

"Ye Mehta ka koi kaam bina drinks ke chalta nahin hai shayad"

Abhijeet look at Daya and says: chal tere favourite restaurant chalte hain.

Daya look at him: boss chad to nahi gayi tumhe. Itna accha offer mujhe wo bhi tum de rahe ho.

Abhijeet nodded negatively: are to itna bada tender mila hai. Hum dono celebrate nahin karenge kya?

Daya nodded positively: baat to theek hai to phir chalte hain. Dinner tumhari pasand ka aur desert meri pasand ka.

Abhijeet: Done

Daya smiled and look at Abhijeet who again went silent.

Daya asked after thinking for sometime while driving car cautiously: Abhi ek baat karni thi tumse.

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts: haan bolo na Daya.

Daya taking a deep breathe: baat Tarika ke baare mein hai.

Abhijeet shouted a bit: Daya restaurant aa gaya..sun tu yahin se parking ki taraf le le shortcut hai.

Daya look at him in dissapointment and turned the car as per Abhijeet's direction.

Both entered restaurant and in the whole way Abhijeet was talking non stop with Daya on random matters just to avoid any question from Daya.

Both have their seat and Abhijeet went to counter for their order.

Order get served in few minutes a d Daya exclaimed in shock: Abhi ye kya hai? Beer kyun?

Abhijeet in smile: are hum dono celebrate nahin karenge kya? (opening his one and taking a sip) humara bhi to banta hai.

Daya in small smile: par Abhi already ek...

Abhijeet cutting him in mid: are kuch nahin hoga.. chal na khana start kar nahin to thand ho jaega.

Daya look at Abhijeet and saw him taking multiple sips of his beer can.

Daya took his beer can and check the quantity of alcohol. It was a hard one.

Anger expressions appeared on Daya's face this time, as he found Abhijeet talking more than he use to talk and trying to crack lame jokes but still the pain doesn't get vanish from his face as he intake a bitter sip.

Daya snatched the beer can from his hand but to his shock it was already empty..Daya scolded him angrily: khaana bhi khaoge tum.. itni der se kuch bhi nahin khaya hai.

Abhijeet look at his plate and answered cutely: yaar kuch bhi accha nahin lag raha. Sacchi...

Daya worriedly: sab kuch to tumhara favourite hai Abhi..kuch aur mangaun..?

Abhijeet asked taking few deep painful breathes: beach par chalein kya yaar?

Daya trying to make him understand: Abhi chalte hain na dinner kar ke. Tum kuch kha lo na pehle. (he was saying this because taking alcohol in empty stomach is more harmful)

Abhijeet realising: haan tujhe bhi to bhook lagi hogi na..aur tune teri beer kyun nahi kholi. Ruk main khol ke deta hoon

Daya tried to stop Abhijeet with: nahin mujhe nahi peena hum ye return...

Abhijeet uttered in shock: kya nahin peeni...pata hai kitni mehngi hai. Aur return thode hogi.. chal tujhe nahin peeni main khatam kar deta hoon.

He opened it about to took a sip turning Daya completely mad on him.

"Abhijeeeett"

He stood up from his place and snatched the beer can from his hand, "Chalo mere sath yahan se...(strongly) right now" and grab his hand, pulling him out from the restaurant paying the bill and both left without even eating a bite of the served food.

Daya make him sit on passenger seat and himself tackled the driving wheel.

He was so much angry on Abhijeet while Abhijeet was silent now looking outside the window.

Daya stopped the car at beach and took Abhijeet out with himself.

Abhijeet was fine but just feeling few spins in his head...Daya made him sit on their favourite spot and himself sit near him still looking angry.

Abhijeet look at Daya who was silently gazing at the vast water body.

Abhijeet speak somehow: accha na sorry..dekh main theek hoon.

Daya look at him and he smiled which shoot Daya's anger bar: ye muskura ke mut dikhao tum. Bachpan se aisa hi karte ho tum. Humesha apni problems apne dukh apne andar chupa lete ho. Kabhi mujhse share nahin karte.

Abhijeet placing head on Daya's shoulder as he was feeling drowsy: tu chota bhi to hai

Daya annoyingly: chup raho Abhi..ek saal chota hoon aur dost hoon tumhara. Kum se kum mujhse kuch chupane ki koshish mut kia karo, jo ki tum kar bhi nahin paate. Aur aaj meri jagh tumne beer k can ko de di..

Abhijeet squirmed in pain and look at Daya protesting strongly: Dayaa

Daya in anger: kya Daya haan...abi to bus sagai ki khabar aai hai uski..sagai hui nahi hai aur sahab ka ye haal hai...kahin shadi ho gayi to tum to Devdas hi ban jaoge.

Abhijeet look at him...his eyes filled with tears and he turned his face to other side.

Daya turned him and his heart pinched seeing tears in his strong brother's eyes. Abhijeet hugged his buddy tightly burying his head in his shoulder.

No he was not crying much but its just his heart can't bear the pain of loosing his first love.

Daya give him some time and keep rubbing his back..he shed few tears of grief on his buddy's shoulders then seperated himself from Daya sitting straight looking at the vast body of water. Drinks effect was still there on his mind which is again and again taking him to the memories of his lady love.

Daya asked after sometime: kabse chal raha hai ye.

Abhijeet in dreamy lovefilled tone: jab use pehli baar dekha tha.

Daya nodded his head in dissapointment: matlab ek saal pehle. Aur bataya to hoga nahin.

Abhijeet lowered his head. Daya took a deep breathe: aur mujhe kab batane wale the.

Abhijeet look at him: kya batata?

Daya look at him reluctantly: kya batate..yahi batate aur kya ki pyar karte ho ek ladki se...ab tak to main baat karke aa jata aur tumhari sagai ho rahi hoti Tarika se.

A tear slipped down from Abhijeet's eyes: ab kuch nahin ho sakta (placing his head on his brother's shoulder again and told him in wet tone) mujhe to ye bhi nahi pata ki wo mujhse pyar bhi karti hai ya nahin.

Daya look at him sadly..he just can't see his brother like this. He glanced at his face..so much pain was their like someone has pierced a sharp knife in his heart. The same pain he saw on that face in morning and he just can't accept his buddy's condition.

Daya trying to make him understand: tum tention mut lo Abhi...main hoon na..main baat karunga us se. He found no reply from Abhijeet's side so shake him a bit and realised that he is in deep sleep.

Daya knew that its effect of drinks.

"Accha hai so gaya..nahin to raat bhar sochta rehta...he caringly lifted Abhijeet, placed him on passenger seat and tied seat belt around him. Abhijeet's sleep disturbed and he murmured opening his eyes: Dayaa..sorry.

Daya smiled at him knowing well for what he is apologising...he pat his head: so jao..hum ghar chal rahe hain.

Abhijeet nodded with "hmmm" and again drifted in sleep.

Daya pulled his phone out and messaged someone, sat on vehicle and drove away.

PRESENT

"_Us din Daya ka message dekh kar ek ajeeb sa sukoon aa gaya tha dil ko...(wet tone) par ye nahin pata tha ki us sukoon ki umr itni choti thi"_

_Ansh: kya hua phir?_

_Tarika in dreamy tone: phir..phir wo jo meri zindagi ka sabse khoobsoorat lamha tha. Maine apni poori zindagi us lamhe mein samet di. Jab mujhe pata chala ki..(moist happy tone) ki mera Abhi mujhe (sweet smile) kitna pyar karta hai._

* * *

**Chappy ki length bohot long ho rahi thi islie Abhi sir ki death ka reason idhar reveal nahi kia**

**But in next chapter it will surely be revealed.**

**Till then stay tuned.**

**Further update duration totally depend on your feedbacks.**

**Yes yes I am blackmailing... hehehehehehehe surely I will update but plz review too of u read it.**

**Thanks all of u**

**And thanku so much for the lovely reviews on "Key to heart" and "Lockdown Diaries"**

**Ta ta gud nyt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with the update...**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews...thanku so much all the readers,Active/Silent..really obliged with ur kind words.**

**Here's the next one..**

**I will not say enjoy this, however! **

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Ye sab kya ho raha hai"

All turned and found Daya standing there taking wall support.

Ansh got up and get a hold of him instantly, scolding him lightly: aap bahar kyun aa gaye..apko araam karna chahiye naa. Apki tabiyat theek nahin hai aur aap... bilkul kisiki sunte hi nahin hain.

Daya look at him and says nothing..he took out his hand from his grip silently: Tarika kya bata rahin thin tum ise

Chetan supported Daya, making him sit on sofa while Tarika told him in quiet tone: Abhijeet ki...(she stopped pressing her lips) usi ke baare mein jaan na chahta tha ye.

Daya look at Ansh: kyun jaan na chahte ho tum?

Ansh came toward him and held his hand: Main jaanta hoon aapko vishwas nahin hai ki mai hi...(pause and speak after some time in confident tone) mujhe bhi nahin hai. Main yahi dua karunga ki ye sach na ho par..na jane kyun mera dil jaan na chahta hai ki kya hua tha...aisa lagta hai jaisa koi bohot purana naata hai aapse...jaise bachpan se aapke sath hi raha hoon main..jab bhi aap mere aas paas hote hain to lagta hai ki mujhe aur kisi ki jaroorat nahin.

Daya look at him startled and a memory hit his mind.

"**_Abhi kya humein kabhi koi adopt nahi karega"_**

_Main kuch bhi kar jaunga_

**_Abhijeet: karega to hum teeno ko Daya nahin to koi bhi nahin aur kya fark padta hai nahin bhi karega to...mai tum dono ko kisi ki kami mehsoos nahi hone doonga._**

_Tere lie mar jaunga_

_**Daya sarcastically: Acha aur tum.. tumhein kisi ki jaroorat nahin hai?**_

_Mere lie tu itna karrr.._

**_Abhijeet in smile pulling him in side hug: Tere hote hue mujhe is dunia mein aur kisi ki jaroorat nahin._**

**_Daya came out of his thoughts and look at Ansh. Unknowingly a teary smile crept on his lips._**

"_Geet wahi bachpan ka ched"_

Daya suddenly hugged Ansh tightly leaving all in shock while Ansh felt a strange feeling in him and he too after few moments hugged him back.

_Tinak tinak tin taara_

_Tinak tinak re_

_Tinak tinak tin taara_

_Tinak tinak re_

Daya separated after some time and placed hand on Ansh's cheek: Main nahin jaanta tum kaun ho...tum Abhi ho ya nahin main nahin jaanta...kyunki mera Abhi to bus ek hi hai...aur uski jagah koi nahi le sakta chahe wo honi ho ya bhagwan ki likhi hui anhoni...uski jagah to main kisi ko nahin de sakta...par tum..tum bohot apne se lagte ho Ansh..(dreamy) Na jaane kyun...tum me wahi khushboo basti hai jo mere Abhi ke mohabbat bhare hathon se aya karti thi..jo humesha ya to mujhe gale lagane ke lie uth te the ya mujhe dunia ki har museebat se bachane ke lie.

Ansh in low tone: bataiye na **DADA** kya hua tha?

Daya look at him in shock while Ansh was also shocked at the same time...he don't know how he said that..he lowered his eyes and again look at Daya with: wo...wo.. humare yahan apne se bade ko Dada bulate hain...Kya main aapko..?

Daya nodded his head in yes with a teary smile as that DADA has a resemblance with his name "Daya" of which he was habitual of listening from his buddy in his specific tone, again heard by him today after ages.

Chetan and Tarika were smiling in tears looking at them when Ansh asked again: Dada bataiye na..please

Daya took a deep breathe and he glance once at his buddy's picture placed over the table before starting that painful journey...

**FLASHBACK**

_Next morning Abhijeet woke up with a bad headache. He grab his head in his palm when saw a strong cup of coffee in front of him._

_Abhijeet without looking at the giver silently took that cup..still his eyes were busy in staring his blanket as he slowly started taking sips of his coffee._

_"Shahh...isme cheeni to hai hi nahin"_

_Daya in complete taunting way: to aapko cheeni ki jaroorat kya hai aap to waise bhi "bitter" cheezon ka shauk rakhte hain._

_Abhijeet realised that his snubbing is already started so he forwarded coffee mug to Daya: maine nahin peeni hai ye._

_Daya with the same tone: han tumhein aaj kal ye sab kahan pasand aata hai._

_Abhijeet now with irritation: yaar tu to peeche hi pad gaya hai (pressing his head) ek to ye sar dard nahin jaa raha._

_Daya coldly: is sar dard ke lie hi ye kum sugar wali coffee laya hoon..aur mujhe koi shauk nahin (taunt) maalik sahab ke peeche padne ka. Jaldi se khatam karo aur neeche aao. Aaj mai office nahin aa raha hoon._

_Abhijeet asking: are par kyun (strictly) aaj kis baat ki chutti hai._

_Daya moving out from the room: Coffee khatam kar ke fresh hokar neeche milo, phir baat karte hain._

_Abhijeet jerking her head: pata nahin ab kya chal raha hai iske dimag mein._

_Abhijeet drank the whole coffee although making faces but felt relief in his headache hence, got up from his bed and went to bathroom instantly. He came back after around half an hour after taking a quick shower as he was already late for office. He dress up in formals and came down where Daya was already waiting for him._

_Breakfast was already ready for both of them. Abhijeet passed a praising look to Daya, ignored by him completely on which Abhijeet's face fell._

_He instead of going to dining went to Daya who was arranging plates on table._

_Abhijeet in sad tone: theek hai na yaar. Sorry aage se nahin karoonga. Kab tak naraz rahega yaar tu._

_Daya paid deaf ear to all his apologies and sat down on dining._

_Abhijeet sit against him and tried again with ashamed tone: dekh tu jaisa soch raha hai waisa nahin hai. (Daya's hands stopped as he was serving in Abhijeet's plate) main teri jagah us beer can ko kaise de sakta hoon (lovingly) tu to mera yaar hai..mera bhai hai...(buttering way)teri jagah aur kaun ke sakta hai._

_Daya gave him ab unbelievable look. He bang the serving spoon on table looking angrily towards Abhijeet._

_Abhijeet who was not getting any head and tail of this bang and these looks glance at Daya innocently who started in a teasing tone: dekho..dekho sab log kitne masoom hain humare Abhijeet jee. Waise to sab kuch do second me samjh aa jata hai. Par tabse abi tak ye samajh bhi nahin aaya ki main janab se khafa kis jurm mein hoon._

_Abhijeet's jaws dropped and he asked: to kyun naraz hai tu?_

_Daya sat in front of him and ask in straight tone: Do you love Tarika?_

_Abhijeet for a second forget to blink, he came back in his senses after few seconds and speak in head down mode: bataya to tha na tujhe kal._

_Daya again: main phir se poochta hoon Abhi...kya tum dil se, apni atma se use pyar karte ho ya phir ye sirf ek attraction hai aur kuch nahin. Apne andar jhanko aur mujhe jawab do. Kal jab tumne mujhse wo sab kaha tab tum hosh mein nahin the...mai aaj poore hosho hawas mein tumse jaan na chahta hoon. Do you love Tarika from your heart and soul Abhi._

_Abhijeet repeated Daya's words once again in his mind and he closed his eyes..a silent tear full of his hidden feelings for Tarika, full of purity, full of grief rolled down from his left eye._

_Daya's eyes turned moist seeing that tear and he got his answer with a slow nod of Abhijeet followed by a failed try to hide his teary eyes._

_Abhijeet stood up and was about to leave when Daya got up and engulfed Abhijeet in his loving shell._

_Daya in smile: Thanku Abhi... mujhe (getting seperated and exclaiming in happiness) itni pyari Bhabhi dene ke lie._

_Abhijeet cleared his eyes and replied in quiet tone: shadi ho rahi hai uski._

_Daya meaningfully: ho rahi hai hui to nahin hai na._

_Abhijeet look at Daya in shock: kya karne lage ho tum Daya. Kya chal raha hai tumhare dimag mein._

_Daya stood in a position like having a guitar in his hand and did some good steps with:_

_"Le jaenge, le jaenge_

_Dil wale dulhania le jaenge"_

_Abhijeet come near him quickly and asked angrily: kya chal raha hai tere dimag mein (trying to make him understand) dekh uski shadi ho rahi hai aur wo khush hai apni shadi se._

_Daya placed hand on his waist and ask: tumhe kaise pata wo khush hai._

_Abhijeet in quiet tone: apni sagai ke lie invite karne aai thi wo (low tone) khush hi hogi._

_Daya teasingly: O bhaisahab...Devdas ke Shahrukh Khan ban ne ki jagah DDLJ ke Raj baniye aur apni Simran ko propose kariye._

_Abhijeet in irritation: Daya tu kya keh raha hai. Ye koi film nahin hai asli zindagi hai._

_Daya in fake sad tone: Wahi to problem hai. Asli zindagi ka hero to kuch karta hi nahin hai. Sab kuch uske bichare dost ko karna padta hai._

_Abhijeet in tention: Daya tum._

_Daya in deep tone: Trust me Boss. Main hoon naa...bharosa rakkho mujh par...mera kaam to bus itna hai ki mujhe jaan na hai ki meri would be Bhabhi..mere Bhai ko pasand karti bhi hain ya nahin._

_Abhijeet look at him and a shy smile crept on his lips but a thought made him sad: aur agar nahin karti hogi to._

_Daya: tabki tab dekhenge. Aur wo nahin to koi aur sahi._

_Abhijeet look at Daya and nodded his head in no but hugged him suddenly: Daya, sab theek hoga na._

_Daya rubbing his back feeling shiver in his body: kya hua Abhi...sab theek hoga yaar. Aise ghabra kyun rahe ho tum._

_Abhijeet hugging him more tightly: pata nahin tujhe gale lagane ko jee kar raha hai. Ek anjaan dar sa lag raha hai Daya. Yaad hai bachpan mein jab koi competition hota tha to main kitna dar jata tha. Tab tu mujhe sambhal leta tha. Par na jaane kyun lagta hai is baar tu nahin hoga mujhe sambhalne ke lie._

_Daya get scared of Abhijeet's way of talking and body language...He tried to separate him but Abhijeet didn't leave him instead demanded something: Daya wo gaana suna na mujhe jo tu humesha sunata tha..jab bhi mujhe dar lagta tha._

_Daya in confusion: Abhi tum ye kya.._

_Abhijeet: please_

_Daya took a deep breathe and start humming:_

_" **Ruk jaana nahin**_

**_Tu kahin haar ke..._**

_(Abhijeet closed his eyes in smile)_

**_Katon pe chal ke milenge saaye bahar ke"_**

**_"Ruk jaana nahin_**

_(Daya separated Abhijeet and wiped his eyes and sweat from his hanky, signalling him)_

**_Tu kahin haar ke..._**

**_Katon pe chalke milenge saaye_**

**_bahar ke"_**

**_Both: O raahii..o raahiii_**

**_O raahii..o raahiiii_**

_Abhijeet smiled at Daya feeling better now where Daya was still confused with Abhijeet's behaviour but he keep mum._

_"Chalo ab nashta karlo jaldi se..late ho jaoge tum"_

_Abhijeet nodded and sat down, open the lid of food container exclaiming in happiness: are waah... Sooji ka halwa..maza aa gaya Daya. Dil khush kar dia tune._

_He took out much for him where Daya scolded: are High Cholesterol hai na tumhein. Itna oily nahin khana hai Abhi...tum poha lo na wo bhi banya hai._

_Abhijeet ignoring all his lectures: aaj mujhe mut rok tu..itna tasty halwa wo bhi tere hath ka na jaane phir kab mile..main to khaunga._

_Daya in silent tone: na jaane phir kab mile, matlab?_

_Abhijeet stuffing halwa: are roz roz to ye din aata nahin ki sahab ke shubh kadam kitchen mein padein. Isilie keh raha tha._

_Daya nodded still stealing glances of Abhijeet time to time._

_Abhijeet left after having his breakfast and bidding bye to Daya who too left behind him to the desired destination._

_..._

_..._

_Tarika entered in the coffee shop looking here and there searching for Daya who waive at her and she join him with a small smile: Hii Daya..kal raat tumne urgent milne ka message kia. Abhijeet ke baare mein baat karni thi. Kya hua hai? Sab theek?_

_Daya in serious tone: kuch bhi theek nahin hai aur hoga bhi kaise. Abhi ko janti ho na tum. Kabhi dekha hai use kisi se bhi apne dil ki baat kehte hue. Sab kuch apne andar hi chupa ke rakhta hai wo._

_Tarika too nodded in agreement: ye baat to hai Daya. Yaad hai mujhe.. (dreamy tone) jab hum sath kaam karte the wo mera senior hota tha. Par..kabhi..kabhi bhi mujhse koi mistake ho jaye ya kisi se bhi wo sari responsibility khud le leta tha. Kisi se disagree kar raha ho wo bhi nahi batata tha yahan tak ki uske birthday par usne apni favourite dish tak nahin batai..mujhe bola jo tumhe pasand ho mangwa lo. And you know maine as an starter Chilly Potatoes order kar die the. Use allergy hai na... itni tabiyat bigad gayi thi uski ki bus...phir maine bhi khoob dant lagai thi use._

_Daya in smile: aisa hi hai wo...(lovingly) bachpan se. Isilie tumse milne ke ek saal baad bhi wo tumse nahin keh paya ki...kitna pyar karta hai wo tumse._

_Tarika look at Daya in shock. Her eyes doubled in size and she exclaimed: kyaa? Tum sach keh rahe ho?_

_Daya nodded and continued: aur mujhe pata hai tumhe bhi wo pasand hai._

_Tarika lowered her eyes and asked: tum ye kaise matlab..._

_Daya in deep tone: simple hai...ek ladki apne parents se jhoot bol kar subah subah sirf ek ladke ko khud invite karne aati hai apni engagement ke lie, kyun?_

_She kept looking down..._

_Daya answering to his own question: kyunki wo us ladke ka reaction dekhna chahti thi...(asking sarcastically) main theek keh raha hoon na._

_Tarika hopefully: tum sach keh rahe ho Daya..Abhi sach mein mujhse?_

_Daya nodded confidently: Maine ye baat khud us se poochi hai..usike baad tumse baat karne aaya hoon. Tarika, tumhein wo pasand to hai na. Dekho agar nahin hai to mujhe keh do..main kaise bhi use sambhal.._

_Tarika intervened in between: maine engagement ke lie mana kar dia kal hi kyunki main (again lowering her eyes to hide her tears) Abhi ke siwa kisi aur ke baare mein soch bhi nahin sakti..main use..I mean I..._

_Daya realising her uncomfort although very much happy hearing that: pata hai wo kitna khush ho jaega Tarika...ye sun ke._

_Tarika smiled broadly in extreme happiness...her eyes were shining like stars of whole sky came down in her eyes._

_Daya continued clearing his throat: waise wo.._

_Tarika asked: kya baat hai Daya?_

_Daya in straight tone: dekho I know..tum uski wife banogi aur tumhara poora huk hai us par..lekin use (closing his eyes and says in a go) use Abhi bus main bulata hoon..bachpan se aur...tum Jeet bulao na use..Abhi mai bulata hoon Jeet tum rakh lo. Abhi-Jeet_

_Tarika look at him and burst out in laughter while Daya down his head in embarrassment._

_"Jaisa Abhijeet ne bataya tha bilkul waise hi ho tum aur..."_

_Daya's phone ringed and he told Tarika in smile: lo Abhi ka hi phone hai. Dekho tumhe uske muh se sun na hai na. Abi sun lena..._

_He picked up the call listening from other side as: Daya main Pune ja raha hoon...Wo Pradyuman sir hain na.. unko kisi project me help chahiye thi. Wo Pune me thehre hue the to mujhe bulwa lia. Urgent hai jana padega..tu ja kar office dekh lena (strictly) wo bhi abi._

_Daya in dissapointment: are par Abhi..jane se pehle batana to tha na._

_Abhijeet: sorry yaar bhool gaya jaldi jaldi mein...wo bus raat 8 tak hi hain Pune mein phir unki flight hai Sikkim ke lie._

_Daya: acha theek hai wo sab chodo_

_...lo (sweetly)Tarika se baat karo lo._

_Abhijeet's breathe stopped for a second: kya Tarika se hello Daya... hello..he stopped when heard voice of his lady love: "Abhijeet"_

_Abhijeet smiled: H..haan Tarika..wo isne kuch kaha kya tumse ye aise hi bus kuch bhi..._

_Tarika with a pout: kyaa..kuch bhi.. matlab jo Daya ne kaha wo kuch bhi tha..Dekho Abhijeet tumhare wajh se maine meri sagai se bhi mana kar dia hai ab agar tum peeche hute na to main tumpe case kar doongi._

_Abhijeet's heart started beating loud and so as the speed of car which he increased willingly due to happiness: Tarika tum ye..._

_Tarika: ab ye tum kya..mut karo..fatafat mujhe propose karo._

_Daya show her "well done" sign from his thumb and Abhijeet smilingly jerked his head but soon gathered courage and replied softly: Tarika, I Love You...Do you love me?_

_Tarika goes red in shy..she handover phone to Daya and herself turned her face to the other side._

_Daya asking Abhijeet: kya bola tumne Abhi..ye Tarika ne phone mujhe de dia hai aur khud sharma rahi hai._

_Abhijeet: I love you..._

_Daya replied: haan wo to I love you too mere bhai par tumne Tarika ko kya bola hai._

_Abhijeet in chewing tone: abe dhakkan...maine yahi bola hai Tarika ko.._

_Daya in smile turned on the speaker: kya sach wapas bolo ek baar mujhe bhi sun na hai._

_Abhijeet smiled: pehle Tarika se kaho say "YES" or "NO"._

_Daya: are kis baat ka no..yes hi kahegi wo. Chalo Tarika jaldi se keh do._

_Abhijeet: haan jaldi karo nahin to kal hi milunga phir. Highway aa gaya hai..mujhe phone rakhna padega._

_Tarika smiled shyly and those three letters escaped her lips "Y E S" and between the friction of these letters what they both heard was a screeeeech and a loud sound thundered in both ears jerking both of them followed by a huge blast sound turning everything mute for forever!_

* * *

**Is se pehle ki aap sab mera murder karo..mai chali..**

**Tata**

**Good night... however its already morning :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**BACK FINALLY!**

**Aa hi gayi akhir..pata nhi chl raha tha kab wapas likh paungi..still my hand is plastered bcoz my bone is doing lots of nakhra in joining properly😋😋**

**But aur kitna wait krwati...**

**So here's the update...**

**Many many thanks for all ur best wishes nd cooperation...love u all...**

**No more bak bak**

**Straight move to the chappy**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

ABHIII...

Tarika instantly came on his side while Chetan run to fetch a glass of water for him.

Ansh worridely held his hand: Dada aap theek to hain na.

Daya gulped down the whole glass of water in a go and nodded somehow in yes although his eyes were moist still.

Tarika: chalo bohot ho gaya..ab aur stress nahin loge tum Daya...chalo apne room me chalo tum.

Daya replied nothing and just move towards his room leaving Chetan and Ansh behind him.

Ansh look at Chetan who placed hand on his shoulder: ab tum bhi aram kar lo..bohot kuch ho gaya hai aaj.

Ansh too was feeling uneasy..he nods and left...

Tarika came out after sometime informing Chetan as: injection de dia hai..thodi der so jaega to light feel karega.

Chetan nods questioning Tarika as: tum theek ho na?

Sadness appeared on Tarika's face: theek hone ke siwa koi aur rasta bhi to nahi hai na

Chetan nodded: chalo tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu...sham ho gyi hai.

"It's ok Chetan mai chali jaungi..tum yahan Daya ke paas ruko...(looking here and there) Ansh bhi disturb hai"

Chetan: room me hai wo apne.. tumhe lagta hai ki wo...

Tarika sighed: kudrat ke khel hain ye Chetan..hum nahin samjh sakte..kya hai kya nahi apne aap samne aa jaega.

Chetan nodded and Tarika left after few more minutes.

Here Daya was lying with open eyes looking at the ceiling without a blink.

The sleeping medicine is already mixed in his blood but still sleep was far away from his eyes. His brain was telling him to sleep but his heart was still lying on the road wrapped in it's own pool of blood.

_Car stopped with a screech sound and both the entities rushed towards the burning car where police was already present._

_Daya's heart forgot to beat for few seconds looking at the burning car of his buddy which he can identify easily._

_"Daya ye jeep nahin hai mera sapna hai...yaad hai Major sahab jo hamare Anath Ashram me aaya karte the..humesha unki jeep ko hi dekhta rehta tha main..(excitedly) yaad hai na tujhe"_

_"Daya: haan mere bhai sab yaad hai mujhe...ab tumara jeep ki tareef ho gyi ho to hum office chalein"_

_Still that smiley face was infront of his blank eyes...his eyes were searching his buddy when a hand stopped him._

_"Aap andar nahin ja sakte..ye police barrier hai"_

_He was still looking at the accident sight only like his ears lost it's hearing senses.._

_"Dekhiye aap wahan nahin ja sakte...aag bohot fail gayi hai aap..."_

_Daya pushed the man stopping him looking at him with fiery red eyes shouting badly without noticing that he is a constable: Bhai hai wahan mera (tears start falling down from his eyes) bhai hai..uski gaadi mein...usko mujhe_

_Constable got up somehow and hold him from his arms: wo aapke bhai hain_

_Daya nodded innocently... numerous tears falling down from his eyes: wo theek to_

_Constable look at the poor soul and called his senior._

_Tarika, who was till then standing at a distance came towards Daya who was not looking in his senses._

_A senior cop came near Daya and Tarika and Tarika asked somehow as Daya was still trying to escape and go near his buddy._

_"Wo Abhijeet, unhi ki car hai ye"_

_Cop in silent tone: I am sorry madam, car me bohot bhayanak blast hua hai, humein (lowering his head for a second to gather courage) ek jali hui body mili hai car se._

_Daya look at him in jerk while Tarika was mum._

_Daya this time didn't listen to anybody, he just kicked the barricades away shouting his buddy's name madly._

_Senior cop trying to stop him: dekhiye please sambhaliye apne aap ko aap wahan mut jaiye._

_Daya pushed him and run quickly to the car._

_Cop to Tarika: aap smjhaiye inhe aap...but he look at the girl who was still in shock phase so he tap her shoulder a bit._

_Tears fell down from her eyes..she glance at Daya who was madly checking the burning jeep shouting his brother's name...Tarika run towards him and grab him from his arm._

_"Daya come with me"_

_Daya in rage: chodo mujhe Tarika...Abhi jal raha hai aur tum keh rahi ho...chodo mujhe use bachana hai mujhe._

_Tarika stubbornly taking back her tears somehow: maine kaha na..tum chal rahe ho abi mere saath..(looking his hands) dekho apne hath jala lie hain tumne_

_Daya in anger: main apne bhai ko lie bina kahin nahi jaunga samjhin tum..bakwas kar rahe hain ye police officers...kuch nahi hua hai use..kuch nhi_

_Tarika: wo yahan nahin hai (moist tone) nahin hai wo yahan.. hospital lekar gaye hain use...chalo_

_Daya look in her eyes to find truth and yes it reflects back so he surrendered and move with her still keeping his eyes stucked to the burning jeep._

_The journey from accident site to hospital was seeming much longer to both where Tarika who knew it say absorb the truth is wiping her forming tears again while Daya's eyes were reflecting his anxiety to reach soon near his brother and saw him safe and sound._

_Soon all of them reach hospital and Police guide them to the room where Abhijeet was kept._

_Daya was moving quickly but as he saw the board outside the room he burst out in anger: kya mazak hai ye..kahan le ja rahe hain aap log hume...hume Abhijeet se milna hai kya samajh nhi aa raha aap..._

_Tarika in wet tone: Daya Abhijeet yahin par..._

_Daya: nahiiiinnn...(moving back) nahin...jhoot bol rahi ho tum...aap sab jhoot bol rahe hain...Abhi..ko kuch nahin hua...kuch bhi nahin...tum sab...(he stopped moving back as he felt a spin in his head which became heavy with each passing second... he cried in pain and smashed down badly losing his consciousness._

_Tarika run towards him but taken aback seeing his body taking loud jerks...she requested the police officers to call medical staff for support and she herself start rubbing his palms and patting his head who was still mumbling something in low tone._

_Soon Daya was taken into emergency..his body is still in jerks. Tarika was extremely worried for him when a phone call on Daya's cell which was in her hand grab her attention._

_She answered the call seeing a known name flashing on it's screen._

_"Daya yaar kahan ho tum kabse phone laga raha hoon phone lag hi nahi raha hai, Abhijeet ke sir ka phone aaya tha wo ab tak pohncha nhi hai aur uska phone bhi..."_

_Tarika in wet tone: uska accident ho gaya hai_

_Silence for two seconds was taken by the speaker who after registering the news asked: Tarika?_

_Tarika just hummed._

_"Abhijeet theek to hai"_

_Tarika instead of answering started crying loudly for the first time in all these hours which tensed the speaker..._

_"Tarika kya hua aur Daya kahan hai"_

_Tarika: Chetan uski halat theek nahin hai aur Abhijeet..wo...uski maut (she pressed her both the lips to stop her crying voice)_

_Chetan shouted in shock: kya keh rahi ho tum..tum ho kahan mai aata hoon abhi..._

_Tarika: main City..City Hospital tum..._

_Madam chaliye body ko identify kar lijiye is what Chetan hear from a distance and Tarika from behind and she nods her head, cut the call, gather herself and move behind the constable._

_She entered inside the morgue room and at a corner a person was lying lifeless covered with white sheet._

_Her legs started trembling with the mere thought of seeing her love of life lifeless but, constable removed the sheet from his face and a scream escape from Tarika's throat seeing the completely burnt face._

_She was really messy..she shouted on Police personnels: iska to chehra poora...(angry wet tone) aap kaise keh sakte hain ki ye Abhi...aap log kuch bhi kaise_

_Police officer place a burnt driving license, wallet, a chain and a golden ring in front of her...in chizon ko pehchanti hain aap..._

_Her eye core get so many cracks seeing all those things...yes how can she forget those things..they belongs to her Abhi..she stumbled a bit when a hospital staff arrive their.._

_"Madam wo aapke saath jo patient aaye the"_

_Tarika's eyes reacted with the possibility of another tragedy..she shouted: kya..kya hua use_

_Nurse: wo bilkul bhi co-operate nahi kar rahe hain.. please aap.._

_Tarika nodded glancing once at the lifeless body...she grab his hand in hers mumbling slowly: fikr mut karna..tumare bhai ko kuch nahin hone dungi mai...kuch nahin_

_She placed palm on her lips and run out from their._

_..._

_..._

_"Dayaa"_

_Abhi..Abhi tum aa gaye yaar..dekho ye sab log kya keh rahe hain...inhe batao na ki tum aa gaye ho...keh rahe hain ki tum mar...(tears fell down from his eyes in speed) Inhe batao na ki tum mujhe chod ke kabi nhi ja sakte...Abhi_

_"a soft tone he heard: mujhe jana hoga Daya...tu theek rehna"_

_Abhi rukooo..kahan jaa rahe ho tum..Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

...

...

Daya...(holding his sweaty body) tum jaage hue ho ab tak haan...chalo so jao bus ek bura sapna tha chalo

Daya in semiconscious state fell back on pillow mumbling as that medicine effect was still on his brain: bura nahin...acha..acha sapna tha...Abhi wo aya tha...us din aaya tha wo..wo (his voice start diminishing) wo Abhi

Chetan took a deep painful sigh looking at him...he turned and found a tensed Ansh standing on the door step.

* * *

**So guys how was it..**

**will be back with further story updates..**

**Thoda slow hu likhne me but wapas disappear nhi hungi**

**pakka**

**Tata till nxt meeting**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys..back with the update..**

**Thanku so much for waiting patiently and cooperating with me nd my condition..I m deeply obliged to all of u **

**Guys I hv one news to break..I am leaving FF after completion of this story, MSB 2 and Raaz. But I will not stop writing on Duo..I am just shifting the platform. I have created a blog (angelbetu dot blogspot dot com) use fullstop/dot in place of dot.**

**All the new stories will now be posted here..and I hv already posted one..so you guys can join me and my stories here..I will miss this place so much..but abi to bht time h ye teen stories ko complete hone me to abi no sad message and haan I will always be here as a reviewer.**

**THANKU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN ME...I CAN NEVER FORGET THESE FIVE YEARS ...thnku so much.**

**if you guys want I will create a group on my Instagram page where I will update about new updates on blog..to agar anyone want just give me your insta ID or pinge me at dayabhijeet_animmortalfrndship..but plz text with 'CID' bcoz sare msg dekhna mushkil ho sakta h..**

**Enough of my bak bak**

**Straight to the chappy :)**

* * *

Chetan move towards Ansh who asked impatiently: kya hua inko ye theek to hain na

Chetan: hmmm theek hai wo ab..so jaega to dimag shant hoga iska..tum soye nhi abi tak

Ansh in low tone: itna kuch ho gaya ek din me...bus neend nahi aa rahi thi

Chetan nodded understandably: samajh sakta hoon main..ye sab kuch bohot hi unexpected h tumhare liye...

Ansh: haan sir kabhi socha nahi tha ki aisa bhi koi mod aayega meri life mein..

Chetan: ye zindagi aisi hi hoti hai Ansh. Kab kya hone wala h koi nahi keh sakta...hum kuch aur sochte hain (dreamy tone and looking in the vacant) zindagi kuch aur sochti hai

A new dawn raised and Daya's eyes fluttered to open. His head was heavy so at first he couldn't adjust his vision...he rubbed his eyes and look at his side to pick his spectacles when he get them on his eyes.

Daya look at the side from where his spectacles came on his eyes all of a sudden and found a young lad with familiar smile standing in front of him.

Daya kept looking at the face fir few seconds than turned his face to the other side...

Ansh feels the tear in his eye which he was trying to hide...he placed the tray on the side table and sit beside him...

"Dada"

Aahhhh..the same tone, the same soft tone of which he was habitual of listening "DAYA" the letters were different but the feeling...?

Daya can't help this time to stop the revelation of his teary eyes now wiped by a smooth hand, the same touch after ages making him overwhelmed...he got up and was about to rush out from there when Ansh hold him and Daya without wasting another second hugged the young lad who was having similar essence which he was searching from ages. He need this hug otherwise he would have loosed himself.

Ansh hold him securely and pat his back. He give him time to expel out his pain.

Ansh seperated Daya from him..still tears were present on Daya's face which Ansh wiped softly in small smile: bas bohot ro chuke aap ab aap bilkul nahi royenge aur dus minute me fresh hokar apna ye apples khatam karenge.

Daya making faces: apple bhi koi khata hai kya ek dum boring hota hai

Ansh sarcastically: aapko to saada khaana boring hi lagta hai Dada.

Daya gave him an affectionate smile and Ansh told him strictly: itna muskuraiye mut..jaldi kariye..fresh hokar aaiye phir aapko medicines bhi deni hain...

"_ Ye daant dikhana band karein sahab aur jaldi se fresh hokar neeche aa jayein_"

Ansh seeing him still sitting on his place says irritatingly: Dadaa aap abhi tak yahin baithe hain...kya aap bhi

"_Tu ab tak yahin baitha hai..kya yaar Daya..kabse bola hua hai..tera na kuch nahin ho sakta"_

Daya smile became more broad and before he get more scolds from Ansh he rushed inside the washroom with a permanent smile on his face.

Daya came out after sometime and saw Chetan also sitting there...still that smile was their on his face.

Chetan asked in smile while shaking hand with Daya: bohot din baad aise muskurate dekh raha hoon main tumhe

Daya smiled more broadly

Chetan in caring tone: kaisi tabyat hai

Daya in happy tone while sitting on bed: bohot theek hoon ab pehle se..

Chetan: shukr hai tumne to dara hi dia tha

Daya in naughty tone: chinta mut karo kitna bhi buddha ho jaun.. tumhara peecha nahin chodunga itni jaldi

Chetan can counter attack but he didn't..he was just living the moment as after ages he was seeing Daya in this jolly mood.

Daya snapping the fingers in front of his face: kahan kho gye

Chetan nodded his head in no: kuch nahi bus aise hi..chalo tum apne apple khatam karo..tumara Ansh abi mujhe order dekar gaya hai ki uske aane se pehle khilana hai ye tumhe..chalo jaldi karo

Daya picked up the plate and says in deep tone: Chetan mera Ansh nahin ABHI ka Ansh.

Chetan look at him with sparkling eyes and he ate a piece of apple in smile.

Days were passing at there own speed. The house which was without life from ages was again filled with life. The laughter, smiles, scolds again returned back..difference was now the 'chota' of ghar has became 'buddha' having a young 'bada'.

Dada aap meri baat sunte kyun nahin hain..office ka kaam main sambhal raha hoon na..ab aapko koi jaroorat nahin hai bhag daud karne ki..aaj bhi aap itni der meeting karte rahe ab ho gaya na sar dard.

Daya smiling at him: Ansh ye business bohot mehnat se Abhi aur maine khada kia tha..bohot pyar tha use is company se..main ise kaise

Ansh: to kya aapko mujh par bharosa nahi hai

Daya defending instantly: ye maine kab kaha...Aisa kuch nahin hai aur (suddenly he held his head as he was feeling a little bit dizzy)

Ansh panic seeing him: Dada kya hua aap theek hai na

Daya wiping his sweat and trying to steady himself: haan main.. mai theek hoon bus thoda chakkar aa gaya tha

" Chakkar kaise aa gaya Daya..tum to bilkul theek the office me"

Ansh: inko mai kehta hoon ghar me rahein.. office main dekh loonga..par ye sunein tab to

Chetan rubbing Daya's shoulder who was drinking water and listening the scolds quietly: par ghar me reh kar kya karega..kaam karta rehta hai to thk rehta hai ye..ghar me akele kya karega

Ansh: are is umar me log kya karte hain..araam aur kya

Chetan look at him in amazement while Daya laughed: accha baba nahin jaunga ab kahin (to Chetan) ye Ansh bhi na (lovingly) bohot chinta karta hai meri

Chetan still looking at Ansh who was now in kitchen: haan kuch jyada hi..Daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi accounts ke baare me

Daya turning serious: haan bolo na

Chetan showing him some flow charts and data from the file he brought with himself: ye dekho, humari turnover pichle do mahine mein 2% down ho gayi hai..wo bhi is season me..jo graph har saal oopar jaata tha wo is baar down ja raha hai...

Daya analysing the figures: wo to mai dekh raha hoon par aisa kyu ho raha hai

Chetan: kyunki humne apne purane clients ko extra facility dene ki jagah us fund ko advertisement, extra staff and infrastructure me laga dia hai

Daya: arey par maine to aisa koi bill pass nahi kia phir

Ansh: ye maine kia hai Dada..

Chetan nodded to Daya who was looking at him

Daya: par Ani, humare purane customers..

Ansh cut him in mid: wo customers purane ho chuke hain Dada..kab tak hum unko hi business dete rahenge...hume apni company me ab expansion karna chahiye

Daya: impressive Ani... tumne Chetan se baat ki thi is baare mein

Ansh: haan maine Sir ko bata dia tha ki main ye expense kar raha hoon

Daya: are par tum Chetan se advise lekar kaam karoge to aur acche se kar paoge..Abhi ke baad Chetan hi aisa hai jiska accounts and consultancy me koi haath nahi pakad sakta

Ansh in teasing tone: Are Sir ke paas baithu na to sir mujhe hi confuse kar dete hain..ab Sir ki bhi to umar ho gayi hai...(getting up from there after handing over Tea to Chetan and juice to Daya) ab aapko bhi aram karna chahiye sir

Daya started laughing and Chetan to smiled broadly however his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

**So how was it...do let me know..bus 3-4 chaps to go :)**

**Tata..jald milte hn**


End file.
